Truth or Dare, Vampified
by half of Twin
Summary: my game show, my rules. the HON characters are the contestants and I'm the host, and their worst nightmare. we ask them truth questions, make them preform dares that they cant back out of or i go ninja on them, and we kill them off! read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare, Vampified

**I do not own the ****House of Night**** series; if I did then Erik would be dead**

**So just keep reading and hope you don't get dumber by reading this**

Chapter 1

Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome. Ok, so this is how it works, I trap the House of Night characters here, then you guys (and girls) send in truths, dares, and dies. I've got it this time, but in the next few chapters its all you guys (and girls. When I say, "you guys" I mean both. Just gonna be clear for those of you who say "what about the girls?") and if you don't send any in, I'll be forced to use my friends and any random person I ask.

Zoey: what the heck?

Stark: where the hell are we?

Me: my imagined, but now real, game show. And language!

Erik: and who the hell are you?

Me: your worst nightmare, duh

Kramisha: we're lookin' for a name

Me: Twin

Erin: your name is Twin?

Shaunee: someone's taking our names, twin

Erin: I'm sensing that too, twin ( twin=Erin/Shaunee, Twin= me)

(me) Twin: whatever! It's my fanfiction thing!

Erin/Shaunee: whatever

Twin: my show, you play by my rules

Aphrodite: can we just get this thing over with?

Stevie Rae: uh, yeah. With three vampyres-

Darious: four

Nefferet: five

Stevie Rae: - we're gonna have a bit of a problem

Twin: nope, you guys are all human at the moment. When I want to I can make you vamps again. But other then that, you're out of luck

Zoey: dang

Twin: ok, lets get this started

_from- half of twin

Truth- Erik, are you naturally an ass or do you have to work at it?

Dare- Stark, dye your hair pink

Die- Nefferet, to the shark tank bitch!

Johnny B.: violent much?

Kramisha: oh great, you're here too

Twin: I thought you'd like that

Ant:.. what kind of shark is it?

Twin: how should I know? I just know that it's a shark and its killer. So, Erik?

Erik: I have no idea what you're talking about

Twin: you don't, but we do

Erik: whatever!

Zoey: naturally

Twin: agreed

Stark: do I _really _have to do this?

Twin:…yes

Stark: why?

Twin: cause Johnny B. would like it and Ant would look cute

Stark: still…

Twin: fine! I'll change it! Just gotta be the party killer don'tch ya? Erik, hair dyes in the bathroom

Erik: what? No!

Twin: Yes

Erik: No!

Twin: Yes

Erik: No!

Twin: No!

Erik: Yes!

Twin: Ha!

Erik: Dammit!

Twin: Pwnd! Now go!

Zoey: this should be interesting

Twin: oh yeah. Get your cameras people!

Aphrodite: now, do we get to see Nefferet bitten in half or not?

Stark: my hairs not pink so sure

Twin: hey, my show, I call the shots here.

Stark: so, do we?

Twin: yes! Yay!

**Silence**

Twin: its awkward being the youngest and the host

Zoey: yeah it kinda is

Darious: it is a little uncomfortable

Twin: and this is coming from the walking mountain

Erin: Shorty's got a point

Shaunee: gotta admit it

Twin: my name is Twin, not Shorty! Shorty is my brother's friend. And I'm taller than her!

Erik: psycho

Aphrodite: Insane

Stevie Rae: bonkers

Kramisha: confused

Johnny B. : cute

**Awkward silence while they all look at Johnny B. like he was crazy**

Johnny B.: oh come on! Is it really _that_ weird for me to say? She is kinda cute.

Zoey: she is, like an elf _**(my ears make me look elfish when they poke out from my behind my hair in real life)**_

Stark: I'm not allowed to say I'm dating Zoey

Erik: nope, I don't see it

Twin: people! I'm the host! So don't talk like I'm not here!

Erin: did you hear something, twin?

Shaunee: I'm not quite sure, twin

Erin: it sounded short and blonde, twin

Shaunee: very true, twin

Erin: oh goddess, we sound like Queen Damien

Damien: is it really so bad?

Shaunee: yes

Erin: yes it is

Twin: guys! Lets just dump Nefferet into the shark tank now

Everyone: ok!

Twin: wait! Erik! Why isn't your hair pink?

Erik: you got the kind that washed out

Twin: Fail!

**10 minutes later**

Zoey: that was bloody

Erin: twin, I think I'm gonna puke

Shaunee: I'm with ya, twin

Damien: I may never unsee that

Erin: yeah, it was ok before, but when Erik's hair was re-dyed. Wow. I didn't know Twin hated pink that much

Darious: that was …terrifying

Aphrodite: and that's coming from a mountain

**Over on the other side of the room**

Johnny B.: oh yeah!

Twin: way more fun than I though it'd be

Johnny B.: hey, where's Nefferet?

Twin:…I dunno

Johnny B.: wait, did she jump in? Already?

Twin: dang! We missed it?

Johnny B.: can you revive her?

Twin: yeah why?

Johnny B.: so we could see her get eaten by a shark

Twin: ok, guys! Wanna see Nefferet killed again?

Them not including Johnny B.: No!

Twin: dang

Johnny B.: buzzkills'!

Zoey: can we move on now?

Twin: fine. Kramisha read it please

_From- my friend Kitty!

Truth- Why?

Twin: and that's it

Stark: why what?

Zoey: and who's it for?

Twin: she's lame all right! Didn't give me anything good. This is the best I got from her

Johnny B.: the buzzkill

Twin: I know!

Kramisha: oh well, cant go on

Twin: I have more friends

From- Johnny B.

Truth- Darious, have you always been a mountain?

Dare- Erik, give Twin a chainsaw

Die- Erik's gonna die anyways so…Kalona!

Damien: is he even here?

Twin: maybe

Stark: Cryptic

Kramisha: Johnny B.! Why'd he get to do this? Dammit stupid white boy!

Twin: I didn't have time to ask people!

Kramisha: still, Johnny B.?

Twin: he's way more fun than you guys

Johnny B.: (fist pump!)

Stevie Rae: um, ok. But he's one of the contestants; do you really think its fair to let him?

Twin: my show, my rules

Aphrodite: whatever

Damien: (whispers to Erin and Shaunee) keep her distracted, that way we can stall enough for the chapter to be over.

Twin: I heard that!

Damien: how?

Twin: I was eavesdropping

Erin: damn

Twin: language! Ok, lets get started. Darious?

Darious: I resent that. I admit, I have always been taller than most. But I never been a…mountain as you have been saying

Twin: yeah, you would resent that

Aphrodite: stop picking on him

Twin: ok Mommy. Erik, gimmie that chainsaw

Erik: No!

Twin: why not?

Erik: I kinda want to live

Twin: why? We all hate you

Erik: harsh

Twin: but true

Erik: why do I have to die?

Twin: who said I would kill you?

Erik: so you wont?

Twin: who said I wouldn't

Erik: so you will?

Twin: who said I would?

Johnny B.: I did

Erik: point made

Twin: asshat

Erik: whatever, _Aphrodite_

Twin:…(menacing glare at Erik)

Erik:(freaked out)

Twin: Gimmie. That. Chainsaw.

Erik: o-ok (hands Twin the chainsaw)

Damien: oh goddess, everyone hide!

**3 hours of total destruction later**

Damien: and I thought that her pink attack was bad

Twin: yeah you were wrong

Shaunee: Queen Damien! Wrong!

Erin: first time for everything

Twin: hehehe

Johnny B.: so, where's Erik?

Twin: his remains are in the corner

**Silence from shock and freaked outness**

Johnny B.: sweet

Jack: scary!

Twin: oh, there you are Jack. T thought you wouldn't show

Jack: I'm starting to wish I hadn't

Twin: too late now

Kramisha: ok, can we just get Johnny B's stupidity over with?

Johnny B.: hey!

Zoey: I agree, get it over with

Stark: I don't know how great an idea this is

Twin/Johnny B.: buzzkill

Jack: why? What is it?

Aphrodite: Johnny Bimbo decided that we should ask Darious if he's always been a mountain-which he resented-, dared Erik to give Twin a chainsaw-now his remains are in the corner-, and that we kill Kalona.

Jack: so where's Nefferet?

Aphrodite: Bitch got killed

Jack: oh

Zoey: are you going to revive them?

Twin: maybe

Stark: again, cryptic

Damien: wait, isn't it impossible to-

Twin: Kalona! Come on out!

Damien: really, you should listen to me. Its impossible-

Twin: Kalona!

Damien: -for you to listen to me

Kalona: what do you want?

Twin: something

Kalona: there you are my A-Ya

Twin: I'm Twin

Zoey: my name is Zoey, for the hundredth time

Johnny B.: I'm a dude

A-Ya: he was talking to me

Twin: what the heck!

Johnny B.: you didn't bring her here?

Twin: no

**A few minutes later**

Johnny B.: weird

Twin: I know

**More minutes later**

Johnny B.: …whatever

Twin: Wanna go to Starbucks or something?

Johnny B.: sure

Damien: guys, you really should listen-

Twin: anyone gonna come with?

Damien: will I ever get to finish what-?

Twin: I'm sorry, were you saying something?

**Review this! I command it! Please? And send in any ideas for what you want them to do for truth, dare, and whoever you want to die. Plus I'll add you in! and if I made spelling errors or how characters act, I don't really want to hear it. My weakness is spelling and…its my story, so…don't tell me what to do unless its for what they do for truth, dare, or die. So...yeah, I'm running low on ideas and my friends' aren't really helping. The only friend I have who could come up with insane ideas lives about an hour away, and its paganpancakes so look at her stories!**

**Insane and awkwardly awesome,**

_**Half of twin **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**I do not own the HON series; if I did then there would be freaky chainsaw attacks and ninjas on unicorns**

Chapter 2

Twin: ok I gots my coffee, lets do this_**("gots" comes from my language, yeah, that's right, I'ms important enough to haves my own language)**_

A-Ya: I agree

Twin: seriously, where did you come from?

A-Ya: nowhere

Twin: cryptic

Stark: now you know what it feels like!

Kalona: why am I here?

Johnny B.: something

Stark: oh no! Not you too!

Zoey: don't worry about it

Stark: give me one reason not to

Zoey: some reason

Stark: Zoey!

Zoey: Kidding!

Twin: yo, my show here, don't ignore me

Damien: can I just-

Twin: ok! Push Wings into the acid pit on three!

Kramisha: when did that get here?

Twin: not long after Jack showed up

Jack: eap!

Twin: did he just eap?

Erin: yes

Shaunee: yes he did

Damien: really, this is important for you to-

Twin: everyone! Push!

**After Kalona fell in**

Zoey: yay!

Twin: I'm happy too

Damien: Guys!

**Shocked Silence**

Damien: Listen to me. It's not possible to kill Kalona!

Erin: why?

Damien: Because he's immortal

Twin: oh yeah, forgot about that

Johnny B.: didn't think that through

Kalona: no, you didn't

Twin: dang

Zoey: so…what we gonna do now?

Twin: poof him and A-Ya out of here

Johnny B.: works for me

Twin: ok. Immortal, be gone!

**Kalona poofs out in a mass of feathers and smoke**

A-Ya: what about me?

Twin: go back to Zoey or something. I don't really care

A-Ya: whatever. I'm out, peace!

**(A-Ya poofs out of the room in a flash of pink light)**

Twin: (blinks) that was oddly modern

Johnny B.: yeah, so what's next?

Twin: well since I'm writing this during math class and I haven't posted the first chapter yet…I'll ask my friends _**(this was when I wrote it in my notebook, and before I finished typing up the first chapter)**_

Kramisha: oh goody

**From- Kristen in my science class**

**Truth- Ant, if you could kill anyone on this show, who?**

**Dare- Damien, run around screaming pie until you fall down**

**Die: whoever is chosen**

Twin: yeah, I have friends who come up with good ideas, or at least semi-good ideas

Erik: dang

Twin: did I say you could live again?

Erik: like I care

**From- half of twin**

**Die- whoever is chosen and Erik the asshat**

Erik: seriously?

Twin: seriously

Kramisha: come on, I want out of here soon

Twin: technically you're all just characters inside my head

Damien: really?

Twin: yeah, you guy are just who I mess with when I'm bored

Damien: well that's kinda depressing news

Twin: sorry to break the news to you

Kramisha: ok! Lets get this started or skip it, got that?

Twin/Johnny B.: buzzkill

Kramisha: thank you

Twin: fine. Ok Ant, who is it?

Ant: um…I don't know...hmm-

Twin: goddess you take forever

Ant: s-sorry

Twin: whatever. I'll give you some time to think, so…cookie fight!

Everyone: cookie fight?

Twin: yeah, it happened at lunch today during school while I was writing in my notebook

Zoey: really?

Twin: probably

Stark: seriously! Give a straightforward answer for once in your life!

Twin: Fine! Yes, yes it did happen

Jack: why?

Twin: a dude was being annoying, came over to our table and saw we had cookies. He told us that we needed to put them in the microwave because cookies taste best when warm and melty. Then he asked for the cookies, we said no, he kept asking, we threw pieces of cookie at him. Then he threw a piece at my friend Kitty and missed. And the cookie went under the janitors' door

Stark: did we need to know all that?

Twin: no

Jack: then why did you tell us all that?

Twin: I'm working on longer chapters

Jack: oh

Twin: so are we gonna have a cookie fight or what?

Erin: I think it's a waste of cookies. Don't you agree twin?

Shaunee: I agree, twin

Erin: why don't we eat them instead?

Shaunee: great idea, twin. Give Ant some brain food

Twin: cookies are not brain food. All they make your brain think is "I want another cookie"

Damien: you know she has a point, in some weird way

Twin: thank you. Now, Ant, who is it?

Ant: um, I'd have to say-

Twin: ok if it's me, _you _get killed

Ant: *gulp* o-ok, um, Aphrodite

Aphrodite: dead man talking!

Twin: not the best choice

Ant: I didn't want to die!

Twin: way to boost my self-esteem dude

Ant: sorry

Stevie Rae: I know Aphrodite is mean a lot, but ya'll know that she's still good

Twin: you only know that `cause you two were imprinted

Aphrodite: _Never_ speak of it

Twin: LOL! Fine

Damien: do I have to do the dare?

Twin: Erik's done pretty much everything so far; we need a new victim for this one

Damien: *sigh* fine, but no pictures or video taping

Twin: dang

Johnny B.: wait, what happened to "my game my rules"?

Twin: my camera died

Johnny B.: dang it!

Twin: I Know!

**3 hours of "pie"s later**

Twin: wow

Johnny B.: I know

Zoey: 3 hours of running and screaming, yet no sweat?

Erin: impossible

Shaunee: something's wrong with the queen

Erin: seriously

Jack I had no idea that it was possible

Damien: thank Nyx no one noticed what I was doing

Twin: oh we noticed

Damien: dang

Twin: yeah. Ok, so lets finish this one off! Aphrodite, time to die!

Aphrodite: you're going to bring me back?

Twin: wouldn't dream of it

Aphrodite: you're going to bring me back

Twin: of course, if I remember

Erik: what about me?

Twin: …Stark you might as well just say your line now

Stark: Cryptic

Twin: thank you

Stark: every time

Twin: I know

Erik: will I come back or what?

Twin: what

Erik: I asked if I was going to be-

Twin: Yeah I heard you

Aphrodite: Erik's going to die first right? I want to see it. Hey, where's Nefferet?

Erin/Shaunee/Twin: dead

Aphrodite: one brain, 3 people sharing it

Erin/Shaunee/Twin: Hey!

Aphrodite: thanks for proving my point

Twin: do you want to see Erik die or what?

Zoey: are you going to bring back Nefferet?

Twin: dude, I can hardly remember you all now. And later I'm going to be adding a few people. There will be people I kill off and keep off. Or send away until need them, if I need them. And have you noticed that we're missing a ton of characters already?

Stark: so who are the lucky ones who get away from here?

Twin: Ant, Darious, Neffy, and I may put in Kalona and A-Ya every once in a while, whenever you guys bore me. Erin, Shaunee, Stevie Rae, and Kramisha, you guys will just be off to the side watching. Sorry, don't use you guys all that much. And the rest of the people will make their debut sometime later on.

Stark: lucky ones

Twin: watch it

Damien: so the rest of us are stuck here?

Twin: …Yes

Damien: dang

Erik: but I'm dead half the time

Twin: _Only_ half? Man

Erik: but I'm pretty much still stuck here

Zoey: much to our displeasure

Twin: yeah, your all stuck here

Johnny B.: I'm ok with it

Twin: thank you. So Erik, quicksand, right over there

Johnny B.: you replaced the shark tank with quicksand?

Twin: Nope! Replaced the shark tank with chainsaws and ninja stuffs

Damien: stuffs?

Twin: learn to speak my language

Damien: whatever

Johnny B.: so we have chainsaws and ninja stuffs, an acid pit, and quicksand?

Twin: no acid just sand

Johnny B.: why not keep it all?

Twin: I write this stuff at school, you can only sneak so many deadly toys by your teachers

Johnny B.: whatev.

Erik: quicksand?

Twin: slow, deadly, torturous. It's just my style all right!

Erik: yeah, but quicksand?

Twin: This. Is. My. Show. You. Play. By. My. Rules. Get that into your head dude!

Erik: alright, alright

**30 minutes later**

Twin: this is taking forever!

Erik: hey! I'm the one half covered in sand!

Twin: Whatever! Ninja time!

Everyone whose still there: No!

Twin: buzzkills'

Johnny B.: well, they wont let me use ninja stuffs either

Twin: yes! One down! Like, 12 more to go. Dang. Erik?

Erik: yeah?

Twin: Dang, you're not dead yet!

Erik: Hey!

Twin: Hay is for horses!

Erik: that's not what I-

Twin: whatever! (Shoves Erik's lead under)

Aphrodite: Finally!

Twin: that was kinda fun

Aphrodite: should've done that a long time ago

Twin: I know! But I was waiting for a break in the series to write this stuff, then I got writers block, then school started.

Johnny B.: so for a while we were just in your head?

Twin: yup

Damien: even worse

Twin: it wasn't that bad

Stark: well maybe not to you

Twin: seriously, this show is meant to torture you and bring joy to me and all who read it

Everyone: we know!

Twin: then stop trying to take over

Johnny B.: then make me the co-host!

Twin: …no

Johnny B.: why not?

Twin: `cause I'm promising co-host to someone else

Johnny B.: and if they cant?

Twin: I'll think about it

Johnny B.: …good enough

Ant: OK, can we move on?

Aphrodite: oh you just want me dead

Twin: duh, that's why he chose you

Aphrodite: whatever

Twin: so...how are we gonna kill you?

Zoey: the perfect way to kill Aphrodite?

Stark: oh just throw her to the sharks! Oof! (Aphrodite just elbowed Stark in the ribs in case you were wondering)

Twin: we have ninja stuffs, not sharks

Damien: then…what do we do?

**Silence**

Ant: well, I've got nothing

Damien: nope, not a clue

Johnny B.: I'm not the brain here

Zoey: we don't have the acid anymore

Stark: or sharks

Twin: I'm 13, how violent is my mind `spost to be?

Stevie Rae: not very. But you've proved that your mind is already too violent for your age

Twin: …what's your point?

Stevie Rae: *sigh* never mind. I'll be in the waiting room

Aphrodite: can I just try poison?

Twin: ok, BRB

**Twin goes to her brother's friend J.T. house**

J.T.: you want to barrow poison?

Twin: …yup

J.T.: whatever, here you go

Twin: thanks!

**Back to the studio**

Damien: he seriously just gave her poison

Ant: and without asking what it was for

Twin: the dudes awesome. and a danger to society

Johnny B.: sweet

Twin: yeah. Drink up Aphrodite

Aphrodite: if this fails you don't get to try again, ok. And I want to have some wine with this

Twin: whatever (starts playing with her thumbs)

Aphrodite: (drinks the poison/wine mixture) ok, we're done

Johnny B.: you're seriously alive?

Aphrodite: yes, duh

Twin: the antidote was alcohol

Damien: and you still let her have wine with it?

Twin: I didn't know

Johnny B.: but you know now?

Twin: yeah

Damien: how?

Twin: `cause she's still alive

_**Yup, that's the best way to know. And I'm not very happy so far. I only got one review that was useful. Fail! But thank you Francesca. I have yours in Chapter 3 in case you were wondering, I already had Chapter 2 written when I posted Chapter 1. So…review people!**_

_**Insanely,**_

_Half of twin_


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**I do not own the House of Night series; if I did then the word 'buttmuncher' would show up a lot**

**Chapter 3**

Twin: well, when I was typing up my first twin chapters, I found out that it took way too long so…short chapter!

Stark: seriously?

Twin: No time! Gotta get through one truth/dare/die thing _then_ do our stupid banter

Zoey: how long will it be?

Twin: …shorter than the others

Stark: Cryp-

Twin: Dude! Told you! Time limit! This thing should be about 5 or 6 pages

Damien: and how is that not long?

Twin: I skip lines on everything; if I didn't then it would be about 3 or 4 pages

Jack: oh

Twin: yeah, lets go. We take about 3 pages for just one of these things then who knows how many more for just short bantering

Damien: looks like you really planed this thing out

Twin: nope

Zoey: it really seems like you planed it

Jack: yeah, how is this not planed?

Twin: I have a time limit for what I can write at school _**(which is where I usually write the chapters)**_

Damien: you really should be listening and not writing

Jack: school is very important

Zoey: what grade are you in?

Twin: 8th

Stark: one year `till high school! Don't choke now!

Twin: is your horrible life-lessoning thing done now?

Damien: no, school is the most-

Twin: Damien! Time limit! Remember?

Damien: fine, whatever

Twin: "Truth or Dare, Vampified", the place to come for life lessons and stupidity. OK, Stevie Rae, read it

Stevie Rae: K

**From- The People I Sit With At Lunch**

**Truth- A-Ya, would you do a dog or a donkey?**

**Dare- Damien, slap a killer penguin with sharp teeth and a chainsaw on the head**

**Die- Jack**

Twin: NO! NOT JACK!

Stark: she has a heart, who knew?

Twin: Hey! He's one of my favorite characters

Jack: Aw! (Hugs Twin)

Twin: Yay!

Damien: Hey! He's my boyfriend!

Twin: great, another possessive jerk

Damien: I'm not…its just…gah!

Jack: hehehe

Twin: lets get started. Come on in A-Ya!

A-Ya: Why?

Stark: why what?

A-Ya: why am I here?

Twin: `cause

Stark: …I'm not even going to say it

Twin: aw

Zoey: hey, where's Johnny B.?

Twin: …I dunno. Hey! Where's my key?

Ant: what key?

Twin: the key that unlocks the door to get out of here, duh

**Silence from realization**

Damien: he took the key

Twin: even worse, he took the key from _me_

Aphrodite: he's dead now isn't he?

Twin: yup. Roll call everyone! I need to see who got out with him

**10 minutes of names later**

Twin: we're missing Kramisha and Aphrodite. You know what this means?

Jack: we all have to go looking for them

Erin: we go find them at the mall

Shaunee: then _we _go shopping

Zoey: we are all free to go

Twin: no I was thinking we'd bomb Michigan

Stark: …why?

Twin: OSU, baby! Whoo! _**(And TCU! My cousin plays for the team!)**_

Ant: oh?

Twin: don't comment

**3 hours later**

Twin: ok, I understand why you left. But why did you go to a stripper club?

Johnny B.: …I have no idea

Kramisha: Liar! It was _your _idea!

Twin: whatever! Ok, A-Ya, answer your question

A-Ya: do I have to?

Twin: Yes!

A-Ya: Fine, a dog. Dogs are cuter

Zoey: why must she be part of me?

Twin: whatever. A-Ya, be gone

**Poof**

Twin: ok, I'm going to skip the dare and die

Damien/Jack: Yes!

Twin: ok, this one is from a reviewer, yay!

**From- Francesca**

**Lmfao I found this fucking funny as hell... Even if my friend Jess thought it was weird lol**

**So here are some truths dares no dies!**

**(Dare) Kalona- rips off his wings and reattaches them upside down. **

**(Truth) Stark- would you date a jersey/Italian girl ;) and don't say that he cant answer because he's with Zoey I want a real yes or no Answer!**

**(Dare) Erik- rips off his penis and shoves it up his ass... Although he might enjoy that to much**

Everybody: daaaaang

Erik: why me?

Twin: when did I bring you back?

Erik: hey, the dare is torture enough

Twin: ok, fine. Kalona? Do it!

**Painful sound of detaching wings and having them reattached**

Twin: thank Nyx for earplugs

Kalona: please fix this

Twin: later. Now get outta here. Stark?

Stark: I don't want to answer that

Francesca: you have to! Don't give us any " sorry, can't say. I'm dating Zoey" crap

Stark: when did you get here?

Twin: sometime

Francesca I poofed in either before or after A-Ya poofed out

Stark: oh no! One was bad enough! Not _two _cryptic people!

Francesca: fear it. Now give us a fucking answer!

Stark: um…Italian girl?

Twin: ...was that…a question?

Francesca: I think that was

Stark: Zoey, promise not to kill me after I answer?

Zoey: No promises

Stark: (gulp) uh, Italian girl

Francesca: why?

Stark: (mumblings)

Twin: what was that?

Stark: (more mumblings)

Zoey: what did he say?

Francesca: he said that he prefers Italian girls because in Europe some girls go swimming without tops in

Stark: I did not say that!

Twin: so are you perverted or not? Make up your mind dude. (Whispers to Francesca) is that really what he said?

Francesca: no, it just makes for an interesting story

Twin: genius (high-five's Francesca)

Zoey: Seriously? You seriously said that with me, your girlfriend, around!

Stark: I didn't say that! She made it up, I swear!

Twin: no she didn't

Zoey: Ha!

Stark: your going to trust _her_? Really?

Zoey: Really!

Twin: first break up, good job Francesca

Francesca: anytime

Twin: should we move on?

Francesca: I don't know. This fight is just starting to get good

Twin: hmm, agreed

Francesca: but I want to see Erik become a girl so… yeah lets move on

Twin: I like the way you think

Erik: I don't!

Twin: shut up, no one cares

Erik: I'm not going to do it!

Francesca: Yes!

Twin: Do it!

Erik: No!

Francesca/Twin: Yes!

Erik: No!

Twin: ok, dude we already did this, grow up already

Erik: I'm not going to do it!

Francesca: ass

Twin: hat

Francesca/Twin: asshat

Jack: this is getting weird

Damien: I agree sweetie

Kramisha: Gay1 and Gay2, shut up

Twin: gay people have feelings too

Jack: you know, this chapter isn't very short

Twin: Fail!

Francesca: Do it Erik!

Erik: you know, it's not possible to do anyway

Twin: its not! Aw man! There goes the most fun part of this chapter

Erik: Ha!

Francesca: ass

Erik: bitch

Twin: language Erik

Erik: what? She can curse but I cant?

Twin: …yeah pretty much

Erik: Why?

Twin: `cause I don't hate her

Stark: Seriously! Zoey, I never said that!

Zoey: Whatever!

Twin: ahh…young love

Francesca: yeah, young, shitty love

_**What did you think? Personally I like it, but... I wrote this so…yup. I typed this up in one night for you guys. But it will probably take me at least 3 days to post mew chapters. My brothers getting annoyed with me taking the computer for so long. I call our computer room my Writers Lair now. So, if you have any ideas go ahead and tell me, if not…then just say if you like the chapter or not.**_

_**Less insane than usual,**_

_Half of twin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**I still do not own the House of Night series; if I did then Damien would get mad at lack of logic a lot**

**Chapter 4**

Twin, guys, we're going to have to step it up

Francesca: why?

Twin: `cause I'm not getting as many reviews is hoped to have

Erik: that's what happens when you kill off the sexy guy

Twin: yeah, you would think that

Francesca: that people aren't review because you keep killing him?

Twin: no that he's sexy

Kramisha: well, why don't you let us go then?

Twin: no, I'm still feeling psychopathic

Jack: huh?

Twin: this is where I let our my craziness and psycopathity

Zoey: why us?

Twin: `cause I really hate Erik

Aphrodite: thanks a lot Erik

Erik: anytime

Twin: ok! Lets do this

**From- half of twin**

**Dare- bring in the rest of the characters and video tape them saying hi**

**Truth- Did Loren **_**really**_** have feelings for Zoey?**

**Die- that pedophile with a girls name**

Damien: you dared yourself to do something?

Twin: no one gives me dares! Or truth questions. I feel so left out

Johnny B.: he does have a girls name

Zoey: I get to kill him

Twin: I though you might want to do that. Ok, lets get this started

Venus: get me the hell out of here

Lenobia: hello

Dragon: Hey

P. Penthesilia: hello

Shekinah: hello

Nyx: hello my fledglings

P. Nolan: Hi

Anastasia Lankford: Hello

Dallas: I wish I were dead, again

Heath: hey guys. Hey Zo

Grandma Redbird: hello

Linda Heffer: Hi

Step-Loser: what in gods name?

Sister Mary Angela: Hello

Kayla: Hey

Ate: Hello

Rephaim: …um…hi…

Elizabeth No Last Name: Hey!

Becca: Stark!

Loren: H-

Zoey: you assy bitch!

**Zoey attacks Loren with all five elements**

Twin: physical and spiritual pain, I like it

Johnny B.: why can Zoey use the elements?

Twin: I thought something like this would happen

Francesca: genius

Twin: break it up you two!

Zoey: No!

Loren: help

Twin: Zoey, we cant kill him until he answers the question

Loren: What!

Twin: Come on! We wanna kill you!

Loren: fine. A little bit. That's why Nefferet killed me

Francesca: seriously?

Twin: Neffy's a bitch, what else would she do in her free time?

Johnny B.: (in his pervey mind: Loren apparently)

Loren: …

Twin: you know, if you don't tell the truth then we get to kick the snot out of you. Or throw ninja stars at you

Loren: (alarmed look)

Twin: I'm a part time ninja, and I play soccer and have a freaking hard foot

Francesca: and Darious has a freaking hard fist

Johnny B.: and I have freaking hard abs

Kramisha: you wish

Johnny B.: Hey!

Twin: Truth

Johnny B.: (sarcastic) thanks

Twin: anytime

Zoey: ok, can I fucking kill Black now!

Twin: Oh sure

Stark: can I help?

Twin: no

Stark: why not?

Twin: `cause you asked

Stark: What the hell?

Twin: whatever. Zoey, just kill the girly named pedophile

Zoey: Don't have to tell me!

Loren: Hey!

**3 hours, 12 ninja stars, 7 murders, 82 chainsaws, and one restraining order later**

Loren: Seriously? _You're _getting a restraining order against _me_?

Zoey: duh, that's what I just said

Twin: I agree with Zoey

Loren: What? 

Twin: …don't question me; I brought the acid pit back

Loren: *gulp*

Stark: I thought you couldn't put too many violent objects in at once?

Twin: I did. But I wrote this stuff down during lunch at school, I just couldn't have too much deadly stuffs in at once during _class_

Stark: … ok then

Francesca: what grade are you in?

Twin: I already told the bunny sniffers and other people reading this stuffs in the last chapter. I'm not telling the bunny sniffers again

Francesca: good reason

Twin yeah I know

Loren: can I leave now?

Twin: when did I revive you?

Loren: …I don't know

Johnny B.: well this is kinda weird

Twin: seriously

Johnny B.: I think it may be time to move on

Twin: yeah. Ok, lets see what's next?

**From: thefamiliarstranger**

**So lookie here I'll help you out if that is you add me and I get to tie a rope around jacks neck then hook the rope to the back of a truck and time how long he could stay alive while I drive the truck in to a building oh I also want the truck to have a gas leak **

**OK. On to the Dares! **

**Ok I want Kalona, Rephaim, Nefferet, Aphrodite, John Heffer, Linda Heffer, Professor Lankford, Venus Davis, Johnny B and Dallas to do the Michael Jackson thriller dance moves ya it's weird but... Lol oh and ONLY THEM and another dare is for stark he has to sing "The Bad Touch" by the "bloodhound gang" to Nefferet lmfao **

**Btw I total love how long your chapters are because lots of time these truth and dares are really short and it gets boring because it's all the same stuff over and over again so I really like how yours isn't anything like that so any who sorry for the abnormally long review maybe I should have PM'd you but idk I didn't think it would be this long OMG I'M TYPING WHAT I'M THINKING! Ok I'm going to end it here before things somehow get dirty.**

Twin: ok, talked to…I'm just going to call them Stranger for short, Jack, you're going to be replaced by Ant

Ant: What?

Twin: we _never _do anything to you!

Ant: still!

Twin: I'm going to bring her in now, run while you can

Ant: (mutterings)

Stranger: (poofs in eating a cookie) Ah!

Erik: we scream when we see her too

Twin: go back to dead Erik

Stranger: does this mean that…?

Twin: Go for it. I'll just pants Erik first

Erik: No!

Twin: Dude! Not again! (Pants Erik)

Erik: (embarrassed 1cause he's wearing pink and purple polka-dotted boxers)

Stranger: LOL!

Francesca: OMG!

Twin: …are those my brothers? 

Johnny B.: (dying of laughter)

Stranger: ok, lets do this

**10 minutes of Agonized Screams Later**

Twin: Lasted longer than I though he would

Stranger: made things more fun though

Johnny B.: yeah, but you ran him over a few times

Stranger: …that was the fun part

Twin: ok, lets get the dancing over with

**5 minutes of dancing later**

Twin: … I think that was more torture for us

John Heffer: that's was you get for-

Stranger: save the preaching for someone who cares, Step-Loser. Stark?

Stark: No

Twin: do's it

Stark: No!

Twin: Fine Erik

Stark: grrr

Twin: ooooh, did I make the widdle warrior mad?

Stark: Will you shut up if I do it?

Twin: …no

Stranger: if you don't do it, then we can make Zoey think you're Loren

Stark: …I wanna live

Twin: then do's it

Stark: Fine!

**After the Song**

Stranger: Not bad

Twin: better signer than I thought he'd be

Nefferet: I didn't enjoy it

Twin: your first line, we're so proud

Nefferet: pft

Twin: …yeah, I'll kill you again. To the sharks!

Johnny B.: you got rid of the sharks

Twin: To the acid pit!

Zoey: why don't we throw water on her head and see if she melts

Twin: Now Zoey. That only works on witches, we're trying to get rid of a bitch

Damien: a female dog?

Twin: *cough* Nerd *cough*

Kramisha: can we get moving already?

Twin: Buzzkill!

Kramisha: and proud of it

Jack: hey, we went through a whole dare thing, and no one died

Damien: …well, that's weird. But really good, for us anyway

**From- Renesmee AKA Ness**

**Here yas go:**

**(Truth) Aphrodite-Is there seriously something wrong with your backside? Seriously, when you walk it looks like it's f-ing spasming (xD)**

**(Dare) Give Twin a lighter, ropes, and some gasoline :) goodbye again Erik**

**(Die) F-ing die AGAIN Erik, you as$hat! (And you too Loren! You should bring Blake back next so Darius the mountain can kick his as$!)**

Twin: Thank you Ness!

Ness: you're welcome

Twin: I've been wanting to go pyro

Ness: Well go for it!

Twin: Whoo! (Grabs the lighter)

Aphrodite: Hey!

Twin: What? Oh yeah, the question. Answer fast; I'm in a burning mood

Erik: *gulp*

Aphrodite: no, that's just how I walk you bitch

Ness: …works for me

Twin: Burn now?

Ness: Oh yeah!

Twin: Come're ya asshat!

Erik: Ah!

**Many Explosive Sounds and Evil Laughter Later**

Twin: ok, all good now. Hey, what's with the Plexiglas box?

Johnny B.: we decided that we wanted to live

Twin: Ok! Now, lets bring back the pedophile

Loren: NO! I'm not going back!

Twin: Too bad! Sons of Erebus are dragging you in, no use fighting back!

Darious: you got my brothers?

Twin: …yep

Darious: Ok then

Ness: well, what are you waiting for? Kick his ass!

Darious: It's against the code

Twin: Darious, I hereby release you from the code for as long as it takes for you to kill Loren Blake

Darious: …good enough

Ness: where's some popcorn when you need it?

Twin: (hands popcorn to Ness) 

**2 Hours Later**

Ness: more fun to watch than I thought it'd be

Twin: it was a nice tough to keep it going longer than it need to, more torturous

Darious: he was a dishonorable man so he need to be-

Twin: whatever. Can you do that to Erik now?

Damien: you've killed him, like, 7 times already

Twin: really? Only 7?

Ness: we need to step it up

Twin: I'm thinking a fiery death again

Ness: don't we need to revive him before we kill him again?

Twin: …my brother says I'm a devil and a demon; we could go bother him in hell

Ness: but we can't kill him, he's already dead

Twin: …well dang

Francesca: we can just think of ways to kill him

Kramisha: so…that's all you're going to talk about now?

Twin: no, just ways to kill people in general

Ness: well aimed lighting rods

Francesca: rocks, stoning people to death

Johnny B.: fire crackers, if enough are used

Stranger: Twin if she goes on a pink rampage again

Twin: Bunnies!

Everyone: bunnies?

Twin: I went to a pet store, held a bunny, and it scratched me

Damien: but that doesn't mean it could kill you

Twin: yeah, but a swarm of bunnies

Damien: seriously?

Twin: yeah, why not?

Damien: because its not very logical

Twin: yeah, neither is this entire show, get used to it

Damien: never

Twin: ok, but you're going to be stuck with it for a while

Zoey: which brings us to this; when _do_ we get out of here?

Twin: …how should I know?

Stark: `cause you write this stuff

Twin yeah, but I never plan anything out. You guys could be stuck here for 6 chapters or 30 chapters. It all depends

Damien: on what?

Twin: If get bored of you or not. Or if the FBI come after me or not

Damien: dang it

Twin: this is just my logic

Damien: Screw your logic!

_**My logic has no logic, so that's why Damien is getting pissed about this whole thing with my story. Now, I'm not sure how soon I can get chapters posted, I'm getting tons of homework and I'm running low on ideas, so if you want this story to survive then gut ideas in your reviews. I have chapters 5 and 6 written (I'll have them typed up and posted as soon as possible. I just need to go back and revise some things. Like the fact I've been spelling Neferet wrong) but I'm stuck on 7. Help! **_

_**Insane and geeky,**_

_Half of twin_


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Seriously, I don't own House of Night; I'm getting tired of saying this**

**Chapter 5**

Twin: Damien, did I make you mad?

Damien: Mad!

Twin: yeah, are you?

Damien: I'm furious! 

Twin: good. Makes this interesting

Ness: so…its good that he wants to kill you?

Twin: yeah, `cause if he kills me then I get kill to kill him back harder

Damien: Use actual logic sometime!

Twin: but that's no fun

Francesca: so…are we going to start another dare now?

Twin: nope. I skipped some banter time in the last chapter to fit in those guys saying hi. So in this chapter I plan more banter

Jack: that's it?

Twin: I plan there to be a few dares, plenty of dies

Kramisha: dang

Jack: you planed something?

Twin: I like to try new things

Damien: seriously?

Twin: yeah why not

Damien: because you're contradicting what you said earlier on

Twin: I'm a living contradiction

Damien: then that means your not living while living at the same time!

Twin: didn't you know I was a Vampire Diaries vamp?

Damien: ahh! (Dying from LOL- Lack Of Logic)

Erik: why do we have to die again?

Twin: `cause I can't let you guys off to easy

Aphrodite: why not?

Twin: `cause then I wouldn't have any readers. I'm keeping people who aren't in this country _**(USA if you were wondering) **_laughing with my stupidity. You guys just make it easy to do, plus I've been much calmer ever since I've started writing this stuff _**(until I post it, then I go mental)**_

Jack: well, that's good for the people in your life _**(not really, I'm starting to act like the **__real __**me, but it is better for me since I'm not pretending)**_

Ness: but you need to keep your crazy in this!

Twin: Trust me, I am. We are just having dumb conversations right now. Zoey, Stark, are you two still fighting?

Zoey: No

Stark: Yes

Zoey: We aren't!

Stark: But you're still mad at me!

Zoey: Duh!

Twin: Ok now I'm just annoyed. So lets get on with the torture

Ness: Finally!

Francesca: Good to have you back Twin

**From- thefamiliarstranger**

**Lol knifes? They'd work for cutting off his dick but then again you are only 13 that may be over doing it just a tad lol ummm can you somehow make becka (is it becka or becca? Idk I spell my name like becka) come in you know the chick stark raped oh and make her get an ass wax lmfao I heard those things are painful btw I totally love the chapter you are now my favorite 13 year old even if I don't know your name you still rock major ass sir (rock ass is good suck ass is bad and I call everyone sir) well anywho... Bye Bless your face! Lol**

Stark: wow, for once its not one of us getting painfully tortured

Twin: yeah this is different

Stranger: I wanted to mix things up a bit

Twin: variety is goodety

Damien: something that I –almost- agree with

Jack: your agreeing with Twin?

Damien: …something's wrong with me

Kramisha: other than being gay?

Twin: why are you always hating on gayness?

Kramisha: its just weird

Twin: I have gay friends and bi friends _**(I do!)**_

Ness: should we get this started?

Stanger: Oh yeah!

Twin: sure

Stark: please no

Twin: why not?

Stark: `cause she's stalking me

Stranger: that's why I'm bringing her here

Twin: duh

Stark; I change my mind, this is torture for me

Stranger: that's the point

Twin: I though you'd catch on to the whole point of this by now

Zoey: He's an idiot

Ness: You're _still_ fighting?

Francesca: I did better than I thought

Zoey: wait, you really did make it up?

Twin: she did

Francesca: I did

Stranger: she be the she that did

Zoey: I'm sorry Stark

Stark: I'm sorry too

Twin: life lessons, stupidity, and we rebuild/destroy relation ships

Stranger: what a great show

Twin: thank you, I try

Erik: We do all the work!

Twin: I write this stuffs

Francesca: you got beat

Erik: Whatever!

Twin: hehehe, you gots pwnd

Erik: Moving on!

Twin: Fine, Buzzkill. Lets bring in Becca

Stark: No!

Becca: Oh yes!

Stranger: you know you're here to get tortured

Stark: (mutters) and to torture me

Twin: (whispers to Stark) duh, _James_

Stark: My name is Stark!

Becca: There you are!

Stark: Dammit Twin!

Twin: language

Stranger: OK Becca, you're going to go get your ass waxed

Becca: …

Zoey: the rest of us aren't really sure either

Johnny B.: do girls have hairy asses?

Twin: …you're an idiot

Francesca: and an ass

Johnny B.: what did I do?

Stranger: you asked if girls had hairy asses

Zoey: which was stupid to say

Kramisha: and totally like you to even _think_ it

Johnny B.: are you trying to say something?

All the girls except Becca who was drooling over Stark: Woooooow

Becca: yeah…wow (still staring at Stark like the stalker she is)

Zoey: don't drool over my boyfriend

Becca: whatever, you just know that he'll dump you for me

Zoey: WHAT! (Looks at Stark)

Stark: …I'm staying out of this

Zoey: Becca, just go get your ass hair waxed

Becca: I do not-!

Stranger: do the dare or else

Becca: or else what?

Twin: …do you _really_ want to know?

Becca: …not really, I'm going

Stranger: it's in the spa

Twin: when did this place get a spa?

Stranger: how should I know? I just saw a sign that said spa

Twin: this show alters itself. Hey, someone put popsicle sticks all over my social studies teacher's computer! And they blamed it on my math teacher!

Damien: how does that relate at all?

Twin: I'm keeping things interesting. Besides, some people like my randomness

Damien: but you really should stick to just one topic for-

**Ear Piercing Scream Coming From the Spa I Didn't Know We Had**

Stranger: I was right!

Ness: What was the "or else" anyway?

Stranger: nothing. I just wanted to scare her

Twin: and I went along with it

Jack: poor Becca

Stark: that's what she gets for stalking me

Twin: be nice Stark

Stark: _You're_ telling me to be nice?

Twin: …yeah so listen

Stark: No

Ness: Yes

Erik: No

Francesca: Yes

Stark: No

Twin: Yes Infinity Slap!

Stranger: Slap?

Twin: yeah, we get to slap them

Stranger: can I slap Jack?

Twin: sure

Ness: Bring in Loren

Loren: (poofs in) OH no! Not again!

Zoey: AHHHH!

Twin: No Zoey, down girl

Zoey: aw

Becca: that was horrible

Stranger: that's what happens to stalkers

Becca: Whatever

Twin: I think she just admitted to being a stalker, she's stalking Stark!

Stranger: LOL!

Becca: What? Wait-!

Stark: I'm out of here

Becca: Stark…wait

Zoey: Lay off my boyfriend

Stranger: (having pervey thoughts about what Zoey said)

Twin: (having the same pervey thoughts)

Loren: (having pervey thoughts about Zoey)

Johnny B.: (having pervey thoughts about cookies _**I'm trying to figure it out too**_)

Jack: (singing freaking Justin Beiber, `cause they both sing like girls_**(Justin Beiber, boy? Girl? A mix in-between? Or just gay? The world may never know)**_. Only Jacks singing voce is manlier)

Becca: while you lay on him?

Stranger/Twin/Ness/Francesca: (alarmingly pervey thoughts that don't keep the "T" rating in this)

Johnny B.: (switched to pervey thoughts about sheep)

Twin: I understand why Stark left now

Zoey: Why?

Twin: `cause of the pervey thoughts we had from what you two said

Zoey: …what were they?

Twin: I wish _I_ didn't even know

Stranger: hehehe

Ness: OHMYGOD! You're _LAUGHING _about it!

Francesca: you have a dirty mind

Twin: technically we all thought it so…

Stranger: I'm not alone here

Twin: Johnny B.?

Johnny B.: (perverted minded still!)

Twin: Johnny B.! Don't think about sheep like that!

Johnny B.: (face turns red, then green after we throw paint on it) Hey!

Twin: Green cleanses perveyness! 

Damien: No it doesn't

Twin: here it does

Johnny B.: what was I thinking about?

Damien: What?

Twin: Ha!

Jack: stop making Damien angry

Stranger: but it's so fun! 

Francesca: you know you want to join in

Ness: you know you wanna

Jack: Cant, promised not to

Twin: when?

Jack: while you guys were using your dirty minds

Them: Ohhh

Twin: after you sang the freaking Justin Beiber, but with a less girlish voice?

Jack: yeah

Stark: is she gone?

Becca: No!

Zoey: Someone get her out of here!

Stranger: acid or poof?

Twin: hmm…acid then poof?

Stranger: agreed

Ness: (whistling suspiciously as she pushes Becca the Stalker into that acid pit that I just love so much)

Stark: Finally! Should've done that a long time ago!

Becca: IIIIIII'm Baaaaaack!

Zoey: Dammit!

Becca: hahah- (breaks off when poofed out)

Twin: Better. This place has one less stalker

Francesca: who're the others?

Twin: …TO BE CONTINUED 

Jack: huh?

_**There are other stalkers in this story, can you spot them? If you can then you get a cake. Not really, but you will get to kill the person of your choice. YAY! Deadly prizes! How fun. Ok, I'm seriously loving writing these stories and really glad that you guys like them. I'm using this as an outlet and it has really helped so... thanks to everyone who reads this stuff and especially to those who have reviewed. At school I've talked to more people and I know I'm weirding them out, but I'm not pretending anymore. And sorry to get sappy like this.**_

_**Thankful and sadly sappy at the moment,**_

_half of twin_


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Dude, seriously. I still do not own House of Night, nor shall I ever own it. Does each book end with ninjas and tiger maulings? Then I don't own it.**

**Also I'm a little behind on dares and stuffs so if you haven't been added yet I'm sorry, but you will make you're appearance in Chapter 7 or 8 I promise. That also goes for you're ideas in reviews. I'm just trying to catch up right now.**

**Chapter 6**

Twin: I don't know what to use for our mindless banter right now so…lets get right to it!

Erik: no stalling?

Twin: …no stalling

Francesca: this is weird

Twin: yeah, it's odd for me too

Jack: Insane

Damien: that doesn't really even add up to _your_ kind of logic

Twin: I like to mix it up

Ness: we noticed

Erik: I'm ok with not doing anything but talk for a few chapters

Twin: Yeah but I'm not. Lets get started!

**From- Renesmee AKA Ness**

**LOL I might've just pissed my pants...**

**(Truth) Stark, who was your girlfriend before Zoey? We know you had one...or a couple dozen...**

**(Dare) Erik, confess your love for Kalona**

**(Die) As always, my lovely (hah!) Erik, GOODBYE! We will feed you to the Raven Mockers and then pour salt in your wounds *smiles evilly***

Stark: I don't like this one

Ness: Like I care

Zoey: Don't think that I'm going to leave for this

Stark: People just love to break us up Zoey

Twin: Its fun to see you two fight

Francesca: I thought it'd be more interesting though

Stranger: I was disappointed too

Twin: yeah, you'd think that their fights would be more violent considering that Zoey controls all the elements-

Johnny B.: yeah, just look what she did to Blake! (Refuses to risk saying his (Loren Blake's) first name with Zoey around)

Twin: -and Starks a warrior

Stark: I'm _her _warrior though

Ness: Whatever! Just tell us

Stark: all the girlfriends from my past or just the one before Zoey?

Ness: Hmmm…past year

Stark: Mary, Rachel, Megan, Riley, Alyssa, Allison, Gabby, and Taelor

Twin: 8?

Zoey: 8?

Ness: less than I was hoping for

Twin: Same here. Go ahead and kill him Zoey

Zoey: Fine by me (throws earth at Stark)

Stark: Dammit, Zoey!

Ness: is this as violent as you guys are going to get?

Stark: well I can't fight back

Ness: Zoey?

Zoey: I'm good now

Ness: ok, lets move on

Twin: No relationship rebuilding?

Ness: Nope, I just want to get to Erik's death now

Twin: Or deaths

Ness: Deaths would be nice

Francesca: I concur

Twin: …it sounds kinda weird coming from you

Francesca: I agree

Ness: I concur

Stranger: LOL!

Erik: I'm not going to do it!

Stranger: Didn't you say that the last time?

Ness: And the time before that

Zoey: And the time before that

Damien: And when Johnny B's mind went pervey

Twin: And on the first page of this story

Jack: And each time you end up going through with it

Erik: This time I mean it!

Kramisha: I just remembered, who're the other stalkers?

Twin: I'm voting on it being Kalona and Erik. But reviewers are saying I'm one of the stalkers too. And it was several of you here, and one or two who are yet to be added _**(You'll b in Chapter 7 or 8 I promise. I'm just falling behind on my work)**_

Erik: Why me?

Stranger: Why not? You did kiss Zoey after you broke up with her (the first time you two broke up, the second time _you_ were dumped) and at the time you were her teacher. So you're either a stalker or a creeper

Twin: *cough* both *cough*

Jack: Teehee

Kramisha: Stop with the gay laugh

Twin: Gay people are awesome people too

Kramisha: So you're saying you're gay?

Twin: I'm not gay, but I don't get the big thing about people who are gay. So their different, grow up people

Damien: wow, now she's giving a life lesson

Twin: yeah weird right

Jack: it was a good speech

Twin: Thanks, I do my best

Erik: I'm still not going to do it

Ness: Do it you creeper!

Erik: Hey!

Twin: Hay is for horses!

Erik: Shut up!

Twin: No!

Erik: Respect your elders!

Twin: Dude, I'm kinda your boss here. You play by my rules

Johnny B.: haven't heard that for a while

Twin: you also haven't said anything for a while

Erik: Maybe green makes you quiet. (Smirks) we should pour some on Twin

Twin: (Throws pink paint on Erik)

Erik: What the hell? 

Twin: I throw pink paint on creepers

Jack: I like pink

Twin: well…I don't. It makes me feel like Barbie

Francesca: Barbie?

Twin: Yeah…I have no idea

Stark: well…you are blonde

Twin: Or am I?

Stark: Are you?

Twin: Maybe

Star: Cryptic

Twin: Haven't heard that for quite some time. I keep forgetting these things

Damien: you're spending more time torturing us

Twin: Well, I call this a lose-win situation

Ness: Why?

Twin: I lose `cause I forgot, I win `cause their tortured more

Stranger: How nice

Twin: I know. Now Erik, get on with it

Kalona: I hate this too

Twin: Like I care

Erik: Kalona, I'm not going to say it

Twin: I could change it

Erik: To what?

Twin: You'll find out if you let me

Erik: Fine

**From- half of twin**

**Dare- Erik, make out with Kalona**

Erik: …I'll take the first one

Twin: I thought you might

Ness: Nice. Can we make him do that?

Twin: Why not (shrugs)

Ness: Yes!

Erik: No!

Ness: Do it!

Erik: Never!

Twin: Grow up Erik!

Erik: After you!

Jack: Can we stop yelling? 

Francesca: Yes!

**Silence**

Jack: You know you just yelled that right?

Francesca: Yeah I know

Twin: …well ok then

Erik: I still refuse to

Ness: Just do it

Twin: Yeah, we've wasted enough time on this

Damien: I think that was the point

Twin: …well thanks for making me feel stupid, Damien

Zoey: He does that a lot

Damien: It's really fun

Twin: …I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship, Damien

Damien: I don't think so

Twin: yeah, you think too much

Damien: no, you think too little

Twin: I never think little, I always think big, when I do think

RJ: Her thinking is dangerous

Johnny B.: who're you?

RJ: Twin's older brother

Twin: Get out of here you buttmunch!

RJ: No

Twin: yes, this is my story. Go be the…narrator or something

RJ: Fine

Narrator (RJ): why did you get rid of my name?

Twin: `cause we don't want to get dorked

Narrator: Jerk

Twin: thank you. I'm getting tired of writing "Narrator", you're just…hmm…I've got it!

Bunny: seriously?

Twin: Fine

Dork: This isn't getting any better!

Johnny B.: My turn!

Fluffybeer: What the heck!

Johnny B.: What? Bears can't be fluffy?

Twin: They can be, but you put "Fluffybeer" not "Fluffybear"

Johnny B.: …oops

RJ: I'm just going to be myself now

Twin: That's not your real name

RJ: And "Twin" isn't yours

Twin: My story

RJ: My character

Twin: Fine, but you're still just a computer voice

RJ: …I sound like a computer?

Twin: (fetal position covering ears) The voices! No the voices! Their back!

RJ: Haha very funny

Twin: I know right

Stark: So you're brother and sister?

RJ/Twin: Maybe

Stark: Really?

Twin: Really

Ness: So are we going to kill Erik now?

Twin: He hasn't said it yet

Ness: Oh right

Erik: Kalona, I love you (very unemotional, almost makes Twin repeat the "Voices" thing)

Twin: Say it like you mean it

Erik: you didn't say I had to

Twin; Fine then I'll-

Erik: And you can't change it!

Twin: Well darn

Ness: Then lets get right to killing him

Twin: `K. Yo Bro! Get the Raven Mockers and some Raven Mocker food

RJ: …there's no such thing

Twin: Then what do they eat?

Ness: Erik

RM1: Whom do we kill?

RM2: And how much damage can we do?

Twin: Keep it "T" rated

RM 1 and 2: Dang it!

Ness: It depresses me too

Twin: I'm sorry! Hey, where are Stark and Zoey?

Aphrodite: Making out

Twin: First time in this story! Whoo! (Fist pump)

RJ: Didn't expect you to cheer about that

Twin: Mom and Dad didn't expect m to be a pyro either

RJ: …good point

RM2: Hey! Are we going to maul someone or what?

Twin: Erik, dude hiding over there in the corner getting hateful looks from everyone and giving hateful looks to me right now

RM1: Ok! 

**30 Minutes of Horror, to Erik Anyways, Later**

Erik: Just kill me now! 

Ness: Not yet (pours salt in his wounds)

Erik: (screams like a little girl)

Ness: Ok, go ahead and kill him now

Twin: Make it plenty painful. Everyone grab your earplugs!

_**You know he would scream like a girl. And sorry, but I wont be updating for a while. I want to post chapters 7 and 8 together, and I'm in the middle of writing chapter 8. Also next Friday my moms having surgery so we'll be doing housework and I'll be learning to cook a little more `cause my brother is useless and my dad is…limited in cooking. She's going to be in the hospital for a week and out of commission for about 6 weeks at least when she gets home. I'm not giving a pity excuse, its just why I may not update for about a week or more. I will update in two weeks or less for sure, this I swear!**_

_**Insane and awesome,**_

_half of twin_


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Seriously! Must I say it? I do not own House of Night. If I did then I would be in the story, I would not need to post this on fanfiction.**

**Chapter 7**

Twin: wow, my ears still hurt

Francesca: Seriously

Zoey: That was the reason why I continue to stay here

Twin: It's _really _fun to write

Ness: So, are we going to do a dare or what?

Jack: Spare us

Damien: The dares hardly ever include us

RJ: Isn't it torture enough that you're here?

Twin: Watch it

RJ: Whatever buttmuncher

Twin: That's my word!

RJ: Too bad!

Twin: …revenge

Fluffybeer: Seriously? 

Twin: Yeah

Aphrodite: How `bout we skip this and move on

Twin: …Fine

**From- Panky25 (known to us as Francesca)**

**Yay u kept me in :) I love it! Ok so here are some more!**

**Ok so have me, stranger and Ness and stark, Johnny b and Darius do this one. Ok so have the three hot guys blind folded. Then the three of us girls has to pick one guy take the guy the pick shirt off and lick then anywhere. Then the guy has to guess who it is. :p**

**Well that's all I got so far I have to think of more Hehe! **

**Francesca**

Stark: I don't like this

Francesca: Too bad (puts blindfold on Stark)

Twin: Heh-heh-heh (puts blindfolds on Johnny B. and Darious)

Ness: Hmmm…something's missing

Twin: You're right (blindfolds Damien)

Damien: I don't want to get licked!

Francesca: We don't care

**Four Licks and a Kick Later**

Erik: Ow! Why'd you kick me?

Twin: I felt like it

Johnny B.: Who licked me?

Francesca: You're `spost to guess

Johnny B.: Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: You wish!

Johnny B.: Kramisha?

Kramisha: I don't want your stupidness on my tongue!

Johnny B.: …I've got nothing

Kramisha: In your head

Johnny B.: Hey!

Stranger: It was me!

Johnny B.: Really?

Stranger: Really!

Johnny B.: Ok!

Twin: Stop yelling!

Darious: I don't feel right guessing

Twin: It was either Ness, Francesca, or me

Darious: Um…Ness?

Ness: …Dang

Stark: Twin?

Twin: Hell no!

Francesca: Stark! (Hugs Stark)

Stark: Uh, awkward

Damien: So wait…Twin…

Twin: Yup!

Damien: …later

Twin: Where are you going?

Damien: To burn my face (leaves the room)

Zoey: You licked his face?

Twin: Nope. Dipped my thumb in water

Stranger: LOL!

Jack: Must you mess with him?

Twin: …Yes

Jack: *sigh*

Damien: I'm going to need new skin (as you can see he came back)

Twin: To replace the skin with my spit on it?

Damien: Yeah, it's disgusting

Twin: That was just water that I wiped on you with my thumb

Damien: Seriously?

Twin: You know the answer to that

Damien: …moving on!

Twin: Hehehe

**From- ****Renesmee AKA Ness**

**(Truth) Twin-Is there anyone in this place who you wouldn't kill? (Other then you or mwah!)**

**(Dare) Give Twin and Ness tanks to run over Erik then feed him to the Raven Mocker**

**(Die) Hmmm...I think Zoey needs to die also...Stark deserves wayyyy better ^_^**

Twin: Yes! A question for me!

Stark: Too bad you can't answer it

Twin: Why not?

Zoey: So there is someone here you _wouldn't _kill?

Twin: …Oh

Zoey: so you're going to kill all of us?

Twin: Yup! But those are reviewers who want to kill people. But the question is difficult

Ness: I thought it would be

Twin: Hmmm…I'm not sure

Francesca: Would you kill your reviewers?

Twin: No, but I'm looking for a character from HON

Stranger: We know who you love to kill _**(Erik! …I feel like killing him now)**_

Twin: But I wouldn't kill Jack, He's cute like a puppy _**(I wanted a puppy, but instead I got a fat lazy cat. Milo (my cat) is cute and all…but is a horrible writer cat. Won't even step on the keys and runs whenever I turn my head away)**_

Ness: Ok, now for a killing

Erik: Oh Goddess

**Two Tanks and Several Girlish Screams Later**

Ness: That was fun

Twin: Again! Again!

Aphrodite: Where's the asshat?

Twin/Ness: Dead

Aphrodite: Good

Zoey: Do I _have_ to die?

Ness: Yes

Stark: I vote not to kill her

Ness: I vote to

Twin: Ditto

Damien: Two to two. It's a tie

Twin: No it's not, I'm the writer. I win

Damien: …Should I even try to argue?

Twin: Nope

Damien: *sigh*

**3 Girl Screams From an Actual Girl This Time and 12 Chainsaws Thrown Later**

Jack: You threw…chainsaws?

Ness: Yeah it was fun

Twin: `cause you hit her over half the time. I never hit her at all

Ness: The poison threw off your aim **(meaning my aim was off `cause I covered the chainsaws in poison, not that I was poisoned. This has been a word from half of twin)**

Twin: …yeah but still (pouty)

Stark: Did you _have_ to be so violent?

Twin: …have you payed _any_ attention to what we have been doing so far?

Stark: …good point

Twin: Ok, what's next?

**From- WritetoReading**

**GOOD! (Truth) Zoey do you really love Stark or are you just stringing him along?**

**(Dare) I dare Stark to sit in a room with Kalona for 1 hour and have a conversation with him for the first 45 minutes (with out killing him) then give Stark a very sharp knife for the last 15 minutes.**

**(Die) Heath! I've never liked him! I always wanted Zoey with some one else (STARK!**

Stark: Finally! Something that benefits me!

Twin: Ok, whatever. Enjoy it while it last

Stark: I will

Twin: Well then. Ladies, gentlemen, Erik-

Erik: Hey!

Twin: -Welcome…Write!

Write: (poofs in reading) Sweet, violence

Twin: Hey

Write: Oh, wow. Awesome!

Twin Yeah, I get like that while reading sometimes _**(sometimes I forget where I am)**_

Write: Ok! Stark?

Stark: What?

Write: You're shorter in person

Stark: Hey!

Twin: Yeah I noticed that

Ness: She's right

Francesca: How tall are you? 5`10?

Stark: 6`2!

Twin: *cough* Liar! *cough*

Stark: I am-!

Twin: A liar. Zoey?

Zoey: How should I know how tall he is?

Twin: No, the question

Zoey: Oh. Yes, I do love him. Although he is annoying sometimes

Twin: True chizz

Jack: What is chizz?

Twin: How should I know? A country or something

Damien: …wow you're stupid

Twin: …acid pit

Damien: I'll shut up now

Write: heh-heh

Stark: Can we get the dare started?

Twin: Sure, we'll kill Heath while we're waiting (locks Stark and Kalona in an abandoned coffee shop)

Write: There's a coffee shop?

Twin: There was. When did I add that?

Stranger: …Weird

Twin: Seriously

Zoey: Not Heath!

Heath: It's Ok Zo

Twin: We'll be nice and fast with this `cause I don't hate you Heath. What to do though?

Red Queen: Off with his head!

Twin: Get out of here!

Red Queen: Off with your head!

Twin: I'm the writer, bitch! (Kicks out the Red Queen)

Francesca: …well that was unexpected

Twin: *shrugs*

Write: Sniper?

Twin: Not bad

Write: C4?

Twin: I like it!

Zoey: `cause you're a pyro

Twin: …duh

Damien: You're so simple minded

Twin: Nope. I'm really complicated. It's just more fun to act dumb

Damien: Acting is one thing, _being_ is another

Twin: …Two advanced classes dude. I'm also learning some Spanish, Japanese, and I'm learning to write in L33t

Damien: Don't you mean_ speaking _in, er, L33t?

Twin: No, then I would have to spell everything I say out. And spelling is my kryptonite

Damien: …Ok then

Write: How are we going to kill Heath?

Twin: …like how people always think to kill a vampire

Zoey: Redundant

Twin: But it's just how I feel like killing right now

Write: Can't argue with that logic

Damien: It's just too difficult to do

Ness: It's useless to try

Twin: So…who want to stake him?

Write: I came up with killing him so I get to stake him...and I just wanna

Damien: That's the closest we're ever gotten to actual logic

**Yelling From the Coffee Shop**

Twin: Well, looks like it's been 45 minutes

Write: You give Stark the knife while I plunge a giant stick through Heaths heart

Heath: …Daaaaang

Twin: Sure, BRB

**One Knife, One Stake, and Screams Later**

Twin: Aw man! I just got the floors cleaned! *Sigh* now its covered in blood again

Zoey: Seriously? That's what you're worried about?

Twin: …Yeah why?

Stark: Guys! Can I come out now?

Twin: Why?

Stark: Kalona's dead

Damien: But he's immortal

Stark: I know, but I think he really is dead

Damien: How is that possible?

Twin: How is most of the stuff that happens here possible?

Damien: You made him human?

Twin: Nope

Write: I did

Twin: She did

Write: She let me

Twin I be the she that let her

Write: I be he she she let

Twin: I be the second she

Write: I be the first 

Damien: Gah!

_**It's so fun to mess with him. I'm listening to a Japanese song on my iPod right now. It's so good. Bakayaro! You stupid jerk! Japanese, how fun! I'm being the sensei now! I didn't say that to anyone, I'm just teaching you Japanese being all **_

_**Sensei-y. I'm such a dork. It's the end song from Shugo Chara, Honto No Jibun. And guys I'm Still catching up with the dares and stuffs so if you have an idea could you just send it in a PM to me if you don't wan to wait for Chapter 9. I already have them picked out for 8 and 9 so it would be a while before you saw them in a story. If you don't mind waiting you can send it to me.**_

_**Insane and a b4k4**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. B4k4 is**_ _**L33t for baka, and baka is Japanese for stupid, fool, idiot, catching on? This has been you're language lesson from half of twin**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Does it rain chocolate bunnies on Saturdays? No, so I continue not to be the owner of House of Night**

**This disclaimer is in memory of the bunnies that were once alive, before made into that insanely soft bunny fur vest I saw in a store on Sunday. They shall live on in our hearts.**

**Chapter 8**

Twin: Well, since I'm behind on dares and stuffs…extra long chapter!

Damien: Oh Goddess

Stark: Dang

Stranger: This should be fun

Twin: Yeah. Well, lets get started

**From- thefamiliarstranger**

**Ok I wuv'ed the chapter Lmfao ass wax lol it's just so wrong! Lmfao**

**Truth for twin what's your type in guys? **

**Dare for jack twin shove a rake up Jack's ass Lmfao don't ask... **

**Another dare this ones for stark give grandma redbird a lap dance**

**Die for Justin Beiber Lmfao (could you bring him in?)**

**Oh and bring Dragon tell him I love him with all my heart I love him so much I named my cat after his (shadow fax) and ya I'm in to order guys ok get over it **

**Ps can I lick Damien's face just to piss him off? Lol**

Damien: No! Not going to happen!

Stranger: Too bad! (Licks Damien's face)

Damien: Ick! Give me the C4; I need to burn my face

Twin: Have fun

Stranger: LOL! So, Twin…?

Twin: Nerdy. Sometimes goofy

Stranger: Nerdy?

Twin: If you're cooler than the person you date, they will be less likely to dump you

Francesca: You've got a point there

Ness: But then you're dating a nerd

Twin: So, I'm kinda nerdy myself

Stranger: So…you would date Damien?

Twin: Maybe

Stranger: …Well now that that's settled

Jack: I'm not sure if it's possible

Twin: How `bout I just hit him with the rake?

**Several Painful Hits Later**

Erik: You were only spost to hit Jack!

Twin: But this way we both got something out of it

Erik: what?

Twin: I had fun, you got a headache

RJ: She's not a nice person

Twin: I'm not

Stark: Do I really have to do this? She might break

Stranger: I don't care

Twin: …what's a lap dance?

Stranger: …You don't know?

Twin: I'm a sheltered child! Said my first curse word when I was 12! 

Stark: Seriously?

Twin: My parents messed up with my brother-

RJ: Hey! I'm right here!

Twin: -so they tried not to make the same mistakes with me. Which I why I can only _really _be myself with my brother

RJ: She does talk to me a lot

Twin: I try to act perfect for them, that's what they expect

Jack: Awww. Hug! (Hugs Twin)

Twin: Well, since I don't know what a lap dance is…can I kill Justin Beiber now?

Stranger: Yeah sure

Justin Beiber: Where am I? 

Twin: Somewhere

Stark: Cryptic

Justin Beiber: who are you?

Twin: Me

Stark: Ok! That's just stupid!

Twin: Will you shut up?

Stark: …no

Justin Beiber: Seriously, why am I here?

Stranger: Wow you ask a lot of questions

Twin: You're here for this (Trap Justin Beiber in a fire tornado)

Zoey: How did you do that?

Twin: My friend, I shall call her Gnomey but she is better known as paganpancakes, decided that she was fire and I was water. I didn't make much of a connection to water so I changed it to air, which I do have a connection with. And the air candle I bought smells really good

Damien: And to think I don't like you

Twin: Gee, thanks

Dragon: Is there a reason why I am here again

Twin: Stranger loves you, and named her cat after yours

Dragon: …ok then

Stranger: …that's it?

Dragon: my wife was just killed so…

Stranger: Sadness

Twin: My math teacher said that once, She couldn't find something. It was funny `cause she's 25

Stranger: Can I lick Damien's face again?

Twin: Sure

Damien: This is why I don't like you! Yuck! (Got licked by Stranger)

Write: Should we move on?

Twin: Why not (shrugs)

Write: Are you going to boil your face Damien?

Francesca: He left

Write: Why?

Ness: To boil his face

Twin: Hehehe

**From- Jessica and Cyara Baylin**

**Heyyyy. Don't worry bout the weirding people out thing. I've never been able to make friends either. **

**Btw, that Beiber comment is offensive. I'M A BELIEBER! **

**BUT, I like that part about the gays, and bis, not being weird. I'm bi... btw. **

**I love this chapter, and this story. It is, like, my #1 fave story now. **

**I love it almost as much as I LURRRRVE Loren. Oh! And is Zoey doesn't want him, I do! I would be glad to have him and keep his completely safe from you people... like I said before: he's too gorgeous to hurt like that. UPDATE SOON! **

**Oh! **

**Tr**

**Truth: for Loren. Do you still love Zoey? **

**Dare: for Zoey and Loren. I dare you two to kiss each other... on the mouth so no cheating. **

**Die: Neferet. She makes me wanna throw up. Seriously. **

**LoveS ya nd Ur story. JB**

Twin: What to call this person? I have no idea which name is theirs

Jack: JC Baylin?

Twin: Sure

JC Baylin: (poofs in listening to Justin Beiber)

Twin: I really should ban that music

JC Baylin: Hey!

Twin: Sorry, just an opinion. I prefer Linkin Park and P!nk along with the "Shugo Chara!" songs

Loren: Oh no, I'm going to get killed again aren't I?

Twin: Nope. She wont let me **(****)**

JC Baylin: (Hugs Loren) I'll protect you!

Francesca: …I refuse to say it

Twin: What can I say; I don't want to leave out any of my reviewers. _**(Although I did not think I'd have this many)**_

JC Baylin: Do you still love Zoey?

Twin: No I'm straight

JC Baylin: …I meant Loren

Twin: …Oh…awkward

JC Baylin: So do you?

Loren: Sorta

Stranger: Is it because you think she's hot?

Loren: …maybe

Twin: Pervert! (Hits Loren with air)

Write: why did you do that?

Twin: Who knows, it was really fun though

JC Baylin: Stop hurting him!

Twin: Sorry (snickers)

Zoey: Hey, o I get out of doing the dare if I let you kiss him?

JC Baylin: …not really, no

Zoey: Dang (kisses Loren)

Loren: (looks dazed)

Stark: Grrr

Twin: Don't go all Erik on us

JC Baylin: can we kill Neferet now?

Twin: Oh sure. How?

Ness: Don't you always know how to kill people?

Twin: I like to kill in different ways

Ness: Ah

JC Baylin: Poison?

Twin: Did it

JC Baylin: Fire?

Twin: Perfect for a pyro. Lets do it!

Neferet: Ah, so you spelled my name right this time

Twin: I don't want to hear it (pours gasoline on Nefferet along with a burning match)

Neferet: (screams)!

Damien: I thought that your friend controlled fire

Twin: She does. I just plan to use her later on

Damien: When?

Twin: After she reads this story and reviews

Zoey: She hasn't yet?

Twin: Not that I know of. But I don't want to get into this stuff right now so moving on. This next review leaves us just talking so…this won't end well

Johnny B.: Why not?

Twin: …you know how this show works

Johnny B.: Oh yeah

**From: Redstar**

**Mwhahahah I know the other stalkers *happy face* ide say jack, Erik, and you here are my reasons!**

**Jack- he stalks Damien think about Damien! How did he know you just got out of the shower! (Lol idk if he's gonna say but if he does HAHA IM A PHORPEST LIKE APRIDIHTE: P)**

**ERIK- HE STALKS ZOEY AND WE ALL KNOW IT! HE SECRETLY ACTS LIKE HE THINKS SHE A JACK WAGON BUT HE STALKS HER! I BET HE HAS PICS OF HER ON HIS WALLS!**

**You (twin)- you stalk Erik not in love way but it enemies' way you carefully calculate his movements and his fears to give awsomeaxtity to his death and dares**

**Also AWOMSE STORY JUSTIN BEIBER IS SO A GIRL! I KNOW IT! WHO THE HECK BLOW DRYES THERE HAIR FOR AN HOUR AND ISENT A GIRL! Mwhahahah I can't wait for my dare! (If u use it)**

**-Red star**

Twin: Told ya people were calling me a stalker

Erik: Hey, everyone thinks I'm stalking Zoey

Twin: `Cause you probably are

Erik: I am not!

Twin: Lies!

Erik: …You're stalking me

Twin: Nope. I pay ninjas to do it for me. That way I know your fears, and whom you stalk

Erik: I'm not-!

Twin: Gonna get to finish

Erik: Why not?

Twin: `Cause I don't feel like talking to you

Jack: I'm not a stalker!

Damien: I know, this person is just mean

Redstar: I am not!

Twin: She was just giving her opinion

Redstar: And like its not possible

Damien: Well there_ was_ that time…

Jack: It was just a guess!

Twin: Apparently it was a very good guess

Redstar: You're only proving my point

Twin: Like when you tell a Justin Beiber fan he's a girl

JC Baylin: He is not!

Twin: …I rest my case

JC Baylin: Justin Beiber is a boy!

Redstar: That was the doctor's biggest lie

Stranger: LOL!

Twin: It's true though. No _Real _guy should sing like a girl

Redstar: It's a fact of life

Ness: Well, this conversation is getting weird

Francesca: I'm not quite sure what to say

Twin: Is this going to turn into a complaint thing?

JC Baylin: Yes. You kill Loren too much

Francesca: I wanted to lick Johnny B.

Damien: There is no logic here

Erik: People think I'm a stalker

Jack: You pick on Damien all the time

Loren: You always kill me

Twin: And this is annoying me. Plus I never get any dares

Erik: But seriously

Twin: Whatever!

Stark: Someone's mean today

Twin: Sorry, I'm mean `cause I had church today and I had to get up in front of everyone (I don't feel like explaining why, but it was with my whole church school class and I was in the center) and I was practically vibrating

Stark: …Vibrating?

Twin: Stage fright

Stark: _**You **_have stage fright?

Twin: Yeah. But I want to be an actress if not a writer or photographer

Zoey: Are you planning to join the paparazzi?

Twin: No, but it sounds fun

Stark: …We learn something new about you every chapter

Twin: Yeah, I guess you do

Francesca: It's good to put personal experiences in your story

Twin: I just do it to add more, `cause you know, there's no plot. Well, other than to kill Erik a lot

Redstar: What are we up to?

Twin: About 10 I think (I really should count sometime, just to know)

Redstar: Less than I thought

Twin: We only kill him once or twice a chapter

Redstar: Ah

Twin: Should we move on?

Jack: No! I have a question

Twin: What is it Jackie?

Jack: …Jackie?

Twin: You have more girl in you than most guys so…I thought it was cute

Jack: …Anyways, is there going to be a Christmas special?

Twin: …?

Jack: Most things have a Christmas special so…I…uh, thought I would ask

Twin: Maybe. Depends on what people think of the idea

Jack: Ok

Twin: Well than, shall we move on?

Jack: I guess

**From: Redstar**

**Well I've been thinking I hate Loren and Erik and Kalona right now... happy time begins... today's unlucky bachelor is ERIK**

**Truth- Erik, how many times have you actually imagined Zoey naked? And please tell stark EXACTLY HOW MANY! (I'm just wonder I think its 0 its obvious your gay)**

**Dare- sing to Kalona I wanna take you to a gay bar in a speedo bikini... while set on fire**

**Die- Erik of course please let stark do it for my truth :3 or me! ~ (Let just say it will involve a truck 1000 chainsaws going off at once and a pit of snakes)**

**Good luck Erik... evil laugh MWHAHAHAHAHAH (call me Redstar :) )**

Erik: What? 

Twin: It's a valid question

Erik: How?

Twin: Well, there was the time in the tunnels

Erik: Oh come on!

Stark: What happened in the tunnels?

Zoey: Nothing you need to worry about

Redstar: Well-

Zoey: _Nothing_

Stark: And with Loren?

JC Baylin: He screwed her

Stark: (Kicks Loren's ass) 

JC Baylin: Hey!

Twin: This time it was kinda your fault

Damien: You know she's right

JC Baylin: You wrote it

Twin: …yeah what's your point?

Zoey: Stark! Neferet set me up!

Stark: Still!

Francesca: And to think I didn't do anything

Twin: This is so fun

Stark: Is there anything else I should know?

Ness: You don't mind if we stall, Redstar?

Redstar: Sure, this is getting interesting

Write: Read _Hunted_ from the series

Stark: I don't have time for a whole book

Stranger: Page 61

Twin: One of my favorite lines is on page 77. This is only for _Hunted_ though.

"_I do believe our Z is implying that we'd use our goddess-given affinities for something as selfish as making thick, warm, sweet-smelling mist to help relax all of us after we've had a day that was ever so horrible," Shaunee said with mock Southern Belle innocence._

"_Would we do that, Twin?" Erik asked._

"_We absolutely would, Twin," Shaunee said._

"_For shame, Twin. For shame," Erin said with mock severity. (__Hunted__ 77)_

Stark: Can I kill him now? (He just finished reading)

Zoey: Can I help?

Twin: Nope. Erik?

Erik: I don't wan to answer

Twin: Do it

Redstar: Obviously more than one time if he doesn't want to answer

Erik: …!

Ness: Answer!

Twin: And fast

Erik: Why would I keep count?

Redstar: Ah-ha!

Twin: I keep count of how many times I have a daydream

Stranger: Really?

Twin: Good memory. I still remember stuff from my second year of preschool, when I was 3

Damien: You went to preschool twice?

Twin: 3 times, started at the age of 2. This is my 11th or 12th year of school, and I'm only in 8th grade

Damien: So when you get out of college you'll have had 19-20 years of schooling?

Twin: Unless I go to law school

Stark: You want to be a lawyer? I really don't get you

Twin: Yeah, not many people do. So, Erik?

Erik: 6-10 times

Redstar: Seriously?

Zoey: Seriously?

Stark: Seriously?

Twin: Seriously

Erik: …(looks scared)

Twin: Now, for the dare. Stark! Get away from my poison stash!

Stark: Fine!

Twin: You get to kill him later. Now stop acting all pouty

Stark: (Pouty!)

Erik: Must I sing?

Twin: It just occurred to me that I don't know the song. And I really don't want to see Erik in a speedo. My brother is on swim team and some of the guys got speedos' (shudders). Also, have you ever seen a bunch of dudes in short shorts and loose tank tops?

JC Baylin: I wish

Twin: …And they're all really pale. And one of them's your brother who glows I the dark from being so pale

RJ: Hey!

Twin: Its true

RJ: Don't tell them!

Twin: Too late!

Stranger: LOL!

Twin: Can we skip it? But still set him on fire? I don't want the image of Erik in a speedo to scar me or my readers for life

Redstar: Lets have Stark do it. Then I get to kill him again

Twin: Fine (Pouty `cause I wanted to set him on fire)

Redstar: You need air for fire, the more air= the bigger the fire

Twin: I'll enjoy this

Stark: (sets the perverted asshat on fire)

Twin: (makes the fire bigger)

Erik: (Screams his girly screams)

**5 Minutes Later**

Twin: Well…he's dead

Redstar: Lets kill him again!

Twin: Later, this chapter is getting long

Jack: At the beginning you said that it would be an extra long chapter

Twin: …Don't make me feel stupid

Damien: But it's true

Twin: I know. But it's a pain to type all this up

Jack: Oh

Damien: More logical answers. Who are you?

Twin: …still your worst nightmare

_**Sorry it took me forever to post this, I was taking a break from writing and typing. I have computer class at the end of the day so…my fingers hurt when I get home from all the typing. I'm also starting a new story. Well, more like I'm trying to write a book. I might post a few excerpts from it on my shorter chapters. I wan to see what people think of it. I'm making it kinda like a journal thing, someone who has lost their self and trying to figure out their place. Sadly, the person is me. I plan to base it off of some past experiences and make everything in it truly…well…my thoughts. Why am I writing that? Cause I didn't have any ideas. The first chapter is just about me trying to write it! Sounds lame I know but…I'm the writer so deal with it. Lol! Anyway, as for the "Christmas Special" chapter, do you guys want me to write it? I'm not sure if I should or not.**_

_**Confused and writering,**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. if you have any comments on the book I'm trying to write feel free to email me from my profile (I have it setup to make it possible)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Dude really, I aint eva' gonna own the House of Night books**

**Ahem, testing, testing. Good normal voiced in my way of normal again. Sorry I haven't posted sooner, took a break from typing and writing to rest my dysfunctional brain. And I've been stalling and having fun talking to Ness, Redstar, and a new character who you shalls (yes shalls, not shall) meet soon in the next posting (Sorry I don't have you in yet! I swear, you're in the next chapter!). BTW, I have both 9 and what was spost to be 10 here, but 10 was running too short so I'm adding it on to 9. So the new chapter 10 will be what used to be 11, which is the Christmas special. Now that we have that covered…to the amusingness that is my stupidity!**

**Chapter 9 (and what was 10 but now isn't)**

Damien: Seriously? You're still saying you're my worst nightmare

Twin: Yeah, `cause I am

RJ: You know she is

Damien: But must you keep saying it?

Twin: …Yes

Damien: *sigh*

Twin: Well, I gave you a long chapter last time so I think I'll make this one short

Zoey: So we're getting off easy this time?

Twin: Pretty much

Jack: Yay!

Kramisha: You would "yay" over that

Stark: We're still here so it's not that easy

Twin: Hey, can you die from being tickled?

Damien: Probably not. Why?

Twin: No reason

Johnny B.: Should we get started?

Twin: I guess

**From- Redstar**

**OMG U WATCH SHUGO CHARA 2! NOW I HAVE A TRUTH FOR YOU!**

**Truth- Twin, Amuto? Or Tadamu? (If you're Tadamu sorry he is a GAY I SWEAR TO GOD!) AND I HAVE A SECOND QUESTION FOR STARK what the heck did u guys talk about in chapter 7! (In the coffee shop)**

**Dare- Loren Blake, and Zoey go jump in a hole, plz let there be weapons at the bottom of it**

**Die- jack, death by tickling~ (I wonder if it can happen O_O)**

Redstar: I want to know if it's possible

Damien: So that's why you asked

Twin: Yup

Redstar: So, which is it?

Twin: As a fan, I'd say Amuto. But if it were real I'd prefer Tadamu

Redstar: Why? He's probably gay, I swear!

Twin: Yeah, but Ikuto is hot. I'd want him for myself. Amu can have Princey

Tadase: Prince…? Prince! I am king! I will rule the world! HAHAHAHAHA!

Twin: But not this one (Poofs the dude out) **(oh god that can sound perverted)**

Redstar: Ikuto is hot

Ikuto: …

Twin: …Well this is kinda awkward

Ikuto: Yes, it is

Yoru: Lets go! Maybe the Embryo is around here!

Twin: Its not

Yoru: …then lets get out of here

Ikuto: Fine (Jumps out all cat-ish)

Twin: He is hot

Redstar: What is wrong with Amu?

Stranger: …Well this is weird

Twin: …Awkward!

Ness: Very

Redstar: So what did you two talk about?

Stark: Zoey, hating each other, who will die first…

Twin: Oh…boring

Redstar: Should we see if it's true?

Twin: Truth detector? (Looks at the one she just got and thinks about how she had JT [the dude who gave her the poison] rig it to shock people when they lie _and _truth)

Redstar: Nope. I set up a camera

Twin: Oh (all sad `cause she wanted to shock people, literally). Seriously?

Redstar: Yea

Twin: …Sweet

Stark: Wait! A camera?

Redstar: Yes, of the video variety

Twin: Why?

Stark: No reason

Zoey: Why?

Stark: It's nothing to worry about

Twin: Ok then. We'll just play it on this 180-inch TV screen that just got here

Johnny B.: My TV!

Francesca: Why did you get a TV?

Johnny B.: To play video games

Ness: …You're an idiot

Twin: Can we just watch?

Stark: No!

Redstar: YES!

Stark: Fine! He talked about the raven mocker's porn collection!

Twin: …I'm so not going to ask

Jessica (who was known as JC Baylin but then informed me that she was Jessica): Where's Loren?

Stark: And Zoey?

Damien: Jumped in the pit while you weren't looking

Twin: Dang! We didn't get to see it!

Redstar: Video camera

Twin: Oh yeah

**Laughs from Twin and Redstar Later**

Twin: Thank Nyx we have the camera

Redstar: Well I guess its time to find out if death by tickling is possible

Twin: I hope it is!

Jack: Wha!

Twin: I'm sorry Jack but…we just never really kill you

Jack: Aw

Redstar: Must…resist…the cuteness

Twin: This s why I never kill him

Jessica: But you kill Loren!

Twin: `Cause its really fun and pisses you off which is kinda funny-but I'm not trying to be mean here-and he was screwing with Zoey _and _Neffy

Zoey: Don't say that!

Jessica: But it is kinda true

**Meanwhile**

Write: (whispers to Francesca) when did she get out of the pit?

Francesca: I have no idea

Write: Weird

**Back to the other thing**

Zoey: But Stark is around!

Twin: *blinks* I'm sorry, is that spost to make us care?

Redstar: Why don't we give him a page number?

Jessica: Loren I hotter

Zoey: And dead

Jessica: ...Point taken

Twin: Dead as in dead in the books or dead as in dead in the pit?

Zoey: The books

Twin: So he's not dead in the pit?

Zoey: Will you forget about the pit!

Redstar: So, I really want to know if you can die by being tickled

Twin: I'm starting to doubt it

Redstar: Why?

Twin: `cause we're testing it on Erik in the corner

Redstar: …Why?

Twin: `cause no one cares if he's dead

Redstar: Why don't we test it on Jack?

Twin: …Fine

**Jack Laughs a Lot and Later On**

Redstar: Man! It didn't work!

Twin: I'm disappointed too

Jack: Well I'm happy

Ness: `cause your not dead?

Jack: …Yes

Stranger: I don't think it's a good reason to be happy

Jack: Why not?

Twin: `Cause I'll just end up killing you later on

Jack: Oh

Francesca: Should we move on?

Twin: Sure

**From- Agent**

**Stark- Die-Jump in a Lava pit**

**Zoey-Truth- Do you still love Loren**

**Darius-Dare-Jump up and down a field of spikes**

**There you go!**

Twin: Now to welcome our newest addition to the group…Agent!

Agent: (poofs in listening to music) Whoa

Twin: Yeah

Agent: How long will I be here?

Twin: I have way to many people for me to keep track of so you'll come in when you have dares and stuffs or when I need you

Agent: Aw

Twin: You'll come in again

Ness: So you're keeping the rest of us?

Twin: Probably

Stranger: Ok

Agent: Answer your question Zoey

Zoey: Nope. I do not, and never will

Jessica: But he's hot! And a poet! It's so romantic

Twin: Yeah, and so is a "Hot, brooding vampire falling in love with a human girl who is so amazing and beautiful and stuttering all the time. And a hot, brooding werewolf falling in love with her and getting in the way." But even freaking Twilight has its end

Zoey: You hate Twilight, Justin Beiber, skirts, and makeup

Twin: I fail as a teenage girl. And proud of it!

Francesca: LOL! You're so weird

Twin: It's so fun

Damien: For you maybe

Twin: …You're a meaner

Damien: And you have bad grammar

Twin: Yups!

Damien: …Why do I even bother?

Twin: I question it too

Darious: What is the point of this?

Twin: the spikes, duh

Darious: Huh?

Twin: The spikes are pointy

Darious: What is the point?

Agent: To amuse me

Twin: Duh

Damien: Like you knew

Twin: Shut it ya bunnysniffer

Damien: What…bunnysniffer…? What does that…why would you…?

Darious: The problem is that we don't have a field of spikes

Agent: Make one Twin

Twin: Cant. This place stopped listening to me a few chapters ago

Agent: Dang

Twin: Sooo…Erik! Stark! Get to work!

Erik/Stark: What?

Twin: Build a field of spikes for Darious ton jump around in. Put it in the coffee shop

Agent: Why not the spa? More room

Twin: Yeah, but I get a massage there after each chapter. It really helps tone down my craziness for school hours. And it relieves me of my psycopathity

Stranger: …Well then

Francesca: That's a little odd

Ness: I concur

Stranger: LOL!

Twin: Ah, memories

Stark: We're done

Write: What happened to Erik?

Stark: Tripped and fell on the spikes. So I got Loren to help out

Jessica: And where's Loren?

Stark: I pushed him onto the spikes while he wasn't looking

Twin: Yes!

Jessica: No!

Redstar: Why are you upset? The world of Girl is safer now

Jessica: How?

_Twin: (whispers to Ness) World of Girl?_

_Ness: I have no idea_

_Twin: Still nervous about the concert?_

_Ness: Yup_

Redstar: One less girly named pedophile dude inhabiting Earth

Jessica: Hey!

Twin: I agree with her

Jessica: Thank you

Twin: No Redstar. Now we just need to get rid of Justin Beiber

Jessica: What?

Twin: Oh like it surprised you

Jessica: …True

Ness: Hey, where's Darious?

Zoey: He did the dare while you guys were arguing

Agent: Aw man! I missed it!

Twin: why didn't anyone tell us? 

Zoey: It looked like you guys were enjoying the fight

Write: Still!

Damien: Well, at least you get to do what you do best now

Twin: Confuse myself?

Damien: Nooo…?

Twin: Make my brother mad? 

Damien: …No

Twin: Make you mad?

Damien: No!

Twin: Then who cares!

Write: I think he means killing

Twin: Oh. Yay!

Jessica: You would "yay" over that

Twin: Duh. These guys are fun to kill

Jack: *gulp*

Twin: Heh-heh

Write: Time to kill Stark!

Agent: To Mount Awesomeoscity!

Twin: Where?

Agent: That volcano over there (Points to a volcano with a sign naming it)

Twin: Oh

Francesca: How did _that _get here?

Twin: I am at a loss for words

Damien: That's a first

Stark: How do we know that there's lava?

Stranger: It's a volcano

Damien: Nice use of reasoning

Stranger: Thank you

Damien: …I was being sarcastic

Twin: _Hontou? __実際にか。_

Damien: Huh?

Twin: 残念. 私は日本語で話している

Damien: Speak English!

Twin: No. I like Japanese **(I hope that its correct. I copy and pasted it from a translator)**

Stark: I'm just going to go jump in the volcano now

Agent: Have fun

Write: We'll be laughing

**Stark: Jumps in the Volcano**

Agent: …Well that was boring

Twin: Yeah, he didn't even scream!

Redstar: Booo!

Zoey: Seriously?

Twin; Yeah, he didn't put on a show

Ness: Its no fun if they just die

Agent: Seriously

Zoey: You just killed my boyfriend

Francesca: Look what we do to Jessica

Jessica: Yeah! They keep killing Loren!

Twin: And mocking Justin Beiber

Redstar: Its really fun and easy

Jessica: For you!

Damien: Yeah! I love Justin Beiber!

Jack: Me too!

Twin: …I like you two less now

Jack: What?

Twin: …Must…resist...the puppy look

_**Now For What Was Going to Be Chapter 10 But Now Isn't!**_

Twin: Alright!

Damien: What?

Twin: Lets get a move on

Zoey: How many things are in this one?

Twin: All three! And I just remembered a dare that I hate that's in the next chapter

Erik: What is it?

Twin: Can it asshat

Erik: Why?

Twin: `Cause I don't like you

Erik: We all know that

Redstar: Why are you stating it?

Twin: So that _SOME _people know for sure (giving Stranger the evil eye)

Stranger: Hehehe

Jack: (Whispers to Damien) What's going on?

Damien: (Whispers back) I don't know

**From- Black Cat**

**Truth Aphrodite you envy Zoey don't you don't you**

**Dare: Erik I dare you to kiss stark and says you're hot~ and then hug Zoey: 3**

**Die: Kalona and Neferet jump in a shark tank, ... kissing SHUT UPz!**

Twin: Lets welcome…Black Cat!

Black Cat: (Poofs in reading chapter 8) Wow

Twin: It's not that weird a story

Francesca: Kinda is

Redstar: But that's why it's awesome

Ness: And why we PM you

Twin: I feel loved. In a friend way

Write: How long is this chapter?

Twin: Longer than I would like to type

Write: Then on with the banter!

Twin: Nah. I'm going to get this started

Aphrodite: Why the hell would I envy her?

Twin: We're looking for an answer, not another question

Jessica: And She controls all five elements, stole your boyfriend, got Loren, is hot according to most guys, very powerful-

Aphrodite: All right already! I get it

Black Cat: SO do you envy her?

Aphrodite: Only the power part

Zoey: Really?

Twin: Lame. I Wanna se Erik get killed

Black Cat: I didn't set it up for him to die though

Twin: Do you think Stark will let him live?

Black Cat: Point taken

Stark: He's dead

Twin: he did the dare?

Stark: Yeah

Black Cat: We missed it!

Twin: Dammit people! Don't do that! (Evil Rampage!)

Redstar: I set up a video camera

Twin: (Pauses evil rampage) Really?

Redstar: _Hontou (Hon-toe) _[実際にか。]

Twin: Yay!

Damien: Japanese again?

Twin: Yups!

Damien: *sigh*

Black Cat: Lets just watch Kalona and Neferet die

Twin: Yay!

**Two Deaths By My Awesome Shark Tank Later**

Twin: Sweeeeet (says it like a dude)

Kramisha: Lets get a move on. I want out soon

Twin: Bunnysniffer!

Damien: …?

Twin: …I don't know how to explain

**From- Sexy Someone**

**Truth Twin. If you could change anything about the world, what would it be? **

**I know very simple**

Twin: Ok! Last one!

Sexy Someone: So what would you change about the world?

Twin: I would make it so that the world is like this story. And also that I wouldn't be ignored

Redstar: Awesome!

Ness: That'd be interesting

Twin: It'd make me the supreme ruler of the world!

Erik: Oh Goddess!

RJ: I'm worried too

Twin: Bunnysniffer!

Damien: …Should I even ask?

Twin: …no

Francesca: So we're done now?

Twin: I guess. Why don't we have people say what they want for Christmas?

Zoey: Something I don't get for my birthday

Erik: To get out of here

Jack: The ultimate dorm room makeover!

Damien: A book on the history of vampires

Twin: *cough* Lame! *cough*

Heath: To be alive…?

Erin: Free shopping spree!

Shaunee: Ditto!

Aphrodite: I'm happy with Darious

Darious: Maybe a new machete…

Neferet: World domination

Kalona: A-Ya

A-Ya: Not to be made of dirt

Twin: …Well that's kinda weird

A-Ya: Valid wish though

Twin: Yeah

Grandma Redbird: Zoey to be happy

Twin: Cheesy wishes people. I agree with Darious though

Jessica: So are we done?

Twin: Yeah. And the Christmas Special will be long so I'll have it posted 2 days after Christmas at the latest. Trust me, I won't miss that deadline

_**I will have it posted my then I swear. And I'm sorry to those of you I promised to have this posted by Tuesday for. I'm a slow typer and had a lot of homework and 3 tests to study for last night. And if you have any comments feel free to PM me, I have fun talking to you guys.**_

_**Insane and creator of the word "Bunnysniffer",**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. What do you guys want for Christmas? I'll put them in my next chapter for the heartfelt crap that I have to put in since it's a Christmas thing**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Christmas Special!**

**Hey people! Do I own HON? If I did I wouldn't be asking**

_**Sorry I'm late posting this chapter, I got writers block for a while, and its REALLY long. This is the last time I'll be updating for a while. I need to rest my brain, allow new insanity and material to come in. In the meantime I will be posting another story I've written but haven't posted. It'll only bee a two weeklong break at most. Besides, I need a new notebook for writing this stuff. This chapter took up more than half of it. So I made this even longer. Merry Christmas!**_

**Chapter 10**

Twin: Merry Christmas! Have you been naughty or nice?

Damien: The question is have _you _been naughty or nice?

Twin: Naughty in a nice way

Jack: Original answer

Twin: I know right

Loren: Why am I here?

Jessica: Because it's Christmas!

Lauren: And we want to kill you

Jessica: Who're you?

Twin: New character. I knew you two would argue a lot

Zoey: so you just have them here to argue?

Twin: Nah, I've been talking to Lauren lately

Stark: Since Loren's here, does that mean that _everyone _will be here?

Twin: Yup

Johnny B.: Wow, that'll be a lot

Twin: Over 32 people

Ant: Wow

Kramisha: What's with the mistletoe?

Twin: Just setting the mood for some people

Francesca: Does that mean…?

Twin: Yes

A-Ya: And the C4?

Twin: One particular dare I hate, and for one I love

Stranger: I know which one you hate

Twin: …Bunnysniffer

Stranger: Hehehe

Venus: Whatever. I just want the hell out of here so lets get this over with

Twin: Fine

**From- panky95**

**Lol Jess would so do that! I love P!nk too ! Omg did u hear that she's prego? **

**Ok so...**

**U should have my character ask Johnny b out ;) even though I wish it was stark but I no that ain't gunna happen... **

**So **

**Truth... For Johnny b... If I were to... I don't know... Ask u out... What would you say and do**

Twin: And let this sappy and sadly romantic chapter begin

Francesca: So what would you say?

Johnny B.: Uh…

**Lost Part Of Story [Story Board Meeting]**

Francesca: What? I don't get an answer

Twin: I'm sorry! I write this and I didn't know what to put as an answer. I'm 13 and have never been asked out before, what was I suppose to put?

Ness: An answer Johnny B. would give?

Twin: …I can't even come up with an answer to what I would do if I was randomly hugged

RJ: You cant?

Twin: No. So I'm really sorry Francesca

**End Meeting**

Francesca: SO I'm not going to get an answer after all

Johnny B.: Sure

Twin: Your saying yes to the date?

Johnny B.: Yeah

Lauren: A twist of events

Jessica: I thought you said you couldn't come up with an answer for him to give

Twin: I had writers block

Write: Even you?

Twin: Duh. Why do you think it took so long for this chapter?

Stark: Weird

Twin: Moving on

**From- GC97**

**Its okay I have bad spelling to. Okay dare- dare Zoey to kiss Johnny B truth- Kalona y you like a-ya ? Die - uhhhh a-ya**

Zoey: No!

Johnny B.: Sweet!

A-Ya: Hey, I'm the one who has to die

Twin: Welcome…GC! I'm leaving out the 97 part `cause I'm lazy

Stranger: lol!

Zoey: Nope, not gonna do it

Stark: Thank you

Francesca: Fuck you

Twin: First cuss word this chapter, Whoo!

RJ: You're cheering about that?

Twin: Yeah, why not?

Redstar: Yeah, why?

RJ: …I shouldn't even question

Twin: Its best if you don't

RJ: I know

Twin: Ok. Do it Zoey! Do it!

Zoey: I'm not going to kiss Johnny B.

Johnny B.: Sure, don't mind me. You're only hurting my feelings and ego

Twin: You should be able to handle it

Jack: Man up dude

Johnny B.: Ok I don't want to hear that from you

Twin: Yeah, it's just weird

Jack: Aw

Venus: Gay2, go back to Gay1

Stevie Rae: That just sounds weird and is very mean

Venus: Shut it

Aphrodite: That's what I always tell her

Stevie Rae: You always call me "Bumpkin"

Twin: You read my other story?

Stevie Rae: I was in it, remember?

Twin: Oh yeah **(The story I'm talking about is not posted yet. Its what I will post while I'm on break from this story)**

Jessica: Let me guess, you kill Loren in it?

Twin: He's not even a character

Agent: Johnny B., why do you look dazed?

GC: Aw man! She did the dare while we weren't looking!

Zoey: Ha

Twin: People! Stop doing that! It's no fun

GC: *sigh* Might as well go on to the next thing

Jack: Don't be so sad about it

Redstar: Yeah, I have the cameras set up remember. We can watch it later on at the staff meeting

**/Staff Meeting/**

Twin: We have staff meetings?

Ness: Yeah

Twin: …Ok then

**/End of Meeting/**

Damien: Weird

Twin: Seriously

Ant: So are we going to move on now?

Twin: You just want out don't you?

Ant: …Yes

Kalona: I don't really know

Twin: You don't?

Kalona: Yeah

GC: That's really weird

Agent: And kinda creepy

Black Cat: Seriously

Twin: Well that only makes killing her easy

Ness: May I?

Twin: Sure thing

Ness: (Walks over and pushes A-Ya into the acid pit that she mistakenly stood by)

Twin: I've got to name that thing

RJ: Deady?

Twin: No. That's the name of the evil undead teddy bear that kills people when they try to eat my cake

RJ: Really?

Damien: Really?

Dallas: Really?

Neferet: Really?

Twin: _Hontou_

Stark: In English?

Twin: Really

Jack: We need to learn Japanese

Erin: No way

Shaunee: We don't need to know any language other than English, and retail. We wont learn Japanese

Twin: Why not? It confuses and annoys people

RJ: Plus you can insult them without them knowing it

Twin: I wonder how you would say "bunnysniffer" in Japanese?

Stark: You would wonder that

Twin: Uh-huh!

Damien: Moving on

**From- Thefamilarstranger**

**Hey! No lap dance! *Sad face* and grandma redbird is awesome ok she's not gonna break! (Ok well I don't know that for sure. But still...) lol **

**Oh dare for twin. Kiss Erik! Lol **

**Truth for twin. What do you really look like? (I was going to ask your name but im a tad bit scared to) **

**Also I'm liking on the christmas gig you asked about but but idk you sound like you've got alot going on right now**

**Ps hows your mom? **

**Oh and twin. What do you want for Christmas? **

Twin: You were afraid to ask my name but you gave me _THAT _as a dare?

Stranger: Yup

Erik: Why?

Twin: Yeah, why would you torture me like that?

Erik: Hey!

Twin: Oh come on. Nobody wants to kiss you

Erik: Hey!

Twin: Why?

Stranger: You asked for a dare

Twin: Dang it!

Erik: Why torture me this way?

Twin: …Go back to dead

Stranger: Do the dare!

Twin: I'm too short

Stranger: Just do it!

Twin: No! I don't want to kiss _THAT!_

Erik: "That"!

Twin: You heard me!

Stranger: We've never seen this side of you before

Ness: No ones ever dared her to kiss Erik before

Stranger: Good point

**Twin Bloodily Murders Erik**

Write: Wow

Twin: *huff*...*huff*…All better now! (All Cheery!)

Damien: …So weird (Thinking she's bipolar** [Is that spelled right?]**)

Agent: Very

Twin: Moving on

Stranger: You still have to kiss him…or his remains I guess

Twin: *Glare!* (Pushes what's left of Erik into the acid)

Stranger: …

Twin: What remains?

Stranger: You're good

RJ: Always finds a way out of things she doesn't want to do

Twin: It's a gift

Stranger: So what do you look like?

Twin: Dark Blonde/a little reddish (vintage-y style and 3 inches below my shoulders), dark blue eyes (changes shade in different lighting, almond-y shaped and long black lashes), faded freckles across my nose and under my eyes, slightly rosy cheeks, pale skin, full lips, English nose, no glasses or braces. Vintage New England clothing style with a little preppy and sporty mixed in

Stranger: Detailed description

Twin: I would give my name, but no one asked

Lauren: You told me

Twin: You asked

Damien: Now I know where the "dumb blonde" saying originated

Twin: Yup!

Stranger: What do you want for Christmas?

Twin: A new laptop. Mom's old one sucks

RJ: Then don't use it for a while

Twin: I'm ignoring you

Stranger: You still have to do the dare, and what I added onto it

Twin: …I'm 13

Stranger: If I have to so do you

Twin: …I never told you to dress like an elf. And with my ears, when they poke out from behind my hair I look like an elf **(my friends agree)**

Ness: She added on that you have to dress like an elf?

Twin: One of those sexy elf costumes. Which I won't wear

Stranger: yes you will, you have to

Twin: I look awkward in anything other than jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie

Black Cat: I'm sure you're exaggerating

Twin: You're right. I don't look awkward in black dress pants or button down shirts

Black Cat: That's not what I meant

Twin: Oh well. I'm still not dressing like an elf

Zoey: You made some of us dress as elves

Twin: It amuses the readers

Erik: But why am _I _Santa?

Twin: `cause Santa is a creeper just like you. Now go back to dead

Jack: Then why am I in a box? 

Twin: It's called a "Jack in a Box"

Damien: …I'd question your sanity, but you don't have any

Twin: Completely sane people are boring

Lauren: Don't you know anything Damien?

Loren: It's amazing, I haven't been killed yet

Twin: A dare from Jessica

**From- Jessica**

**Dare ~ Twin: I dare you to go at least ONE chapter without killing MY Loren.**

Lauren: Thanks a lot Jessica

Twin: Ruin my fun

Erik: I'm going to be killed even more n-

**Erik Gets Killed. Twice**

Jessica: Wow

Twin: We have to kill him for compensation

Stranger: And you want to keep him dead so you don't have to do the dare

Twin: And its not working `cause the idiot wont stay dead

Stranger: So you'll have to do the dare

Twin: …

RJ: Looks like your plan isn't working

Twin: …Payback (Shuts off the lights)

Fluffy Beer: Again?

Twin: That's not all (Devious smile)

Ness: What did you do?

Twin: …

Ness: …Stranger…?

Twin: …Tied up, gagged, invisibility cloak, she's in the corner

**Everyone Looks To the Corner**

Twin: Like I said, Invisibility cloak

Write: We should name that corner

GC: Why?

Write: She just says "that corner" so…

Twin: That's its name!

Redstar: That Corner is its name?

Twin: I wasn't feeling creative

GC: …

Write: …

Redstar: …

Twin: ...Fine! I'll name it Coffee

Ness: Coffee? 

Twin: Yeah, when my friend Gabby is acting weird/insane I immediately ask her how much coffee she had that day

Ness: …Weird

RJ: You expected normal?

Ness: Nope

Twin: Normal is for bunnysniffers

RJ: You just love that word

Twin: I've infected the minds of 7th graders at my school

Damien: (Dying of LOL [I've told you want it means in earlier chapters])

Stranger: lol!

Twin: That's what he's dying of

Ness: hehehe

Zoey: Huh? (Confused elf!)

Twin: Are you confused?

Zoey: Yes

Twin: I confused an elf! Cross that off the list

Rephaim: I'm here now?

Twin: Yes

Rephaim: Why?

Twin: Don't question it

Stranger: Don't

Twin: I thought I gagged you

Stranger: …You even replied to my "lol"

Twin: I blonde out all right. Go back to Coffee and re-gag/tie up yourself

Stranger: Do the dare first

Twin: That's why I tied you up! To get out of the dare!

Stranger: Do it!

Twin: I'm allergic to creepers

Erik: Hey!

Twin: Go back to dead

Stranger: Stay!

Twin: Go!

Stranger: Don't leave yet!

Twin: Die!

Stranger: That's kinda rude

Twin: It was directed at Erik not you! Erik, go die!

Stranger: Not yet!

Erik: I feel so conflicted!

Twin: Do you know what gets rid of that? Death!

Stranger: No!

Erik: I'm confused now

Twin: If you're dead you're away from me!

Stranger: Not really

Twin: Suck a fish!

Stranger: …What?

Twin: I have no idea, but we really should move on now. I have a lot waiting to be used

Stranger: Fine (Pouty!)

**From- Renesmee_AKA_Ness**

**I'm baaaaack...(awkward silence)...Sheesh, I only wanted tell our wonderful author dear that I'm still lovin' the story aaaand I have some violent material =]**

**Hmmm...**

**Dare-Er-dick, wanna go for a swim? How about we have Twin out oil on top of the water and set it on fire? Sounds good to me! =]**

**Dare-Twin, mwah, Er-dick, and whoever else who wants Er-dick dead: Everyone is in an elevator, we annoy the crap outta Er-dick for hours and we leave hi-HER =] in the elevator and set it on fire as we put toxic gas into it =] **

**I hope you like it Twinny dear **

**-Ness**

Jack: That isn't very Christmas-y

Twin: It's a Christmas present to me

Erik: Eap!

Ness: Did he just "eap"?

Twin: I think he did

Stranger: That's so weird

Twin: Get in the pool Erik

Erik: No

Twin: Yes

Erik: No

Twin: Yes

Erik: No

Twin: Oh not this again! Just get in the pool Erik (Pours oil on the water)

Erik: Fine

**Erik Burns In the Water Fire**

Twin: Awesome (Says it like a dude)

Damien: Got to admit it, that fascinated even me

Redstar: That was sweet

Ness: Now lets get to annoying him!

Twin: All right! (Poofs Erik back to life)

Erik: Oh goddess

**Everyone Gets In the Elevator**

Ness: *poke*

Redstar: *poke*

Write: *poke*

Jessica: *poke*

Stranger: *poke*

GC: *poke*

Agent: *poke*

Twin: *Lick*

Lauren: *poke*

Francesca: *poke*

Black Cat: *poke*

Twin: Bunnysniffer!

Redstar: Pocky!

Twin: Yay!

Damien: (Endless lecture of the use of language in this story and in history)

Erik: Shut it!

**3 Hours Later**

Ness: Burned faster than I thought it would

Twin: He screams like a girl

Lauren: Seriously 

Twin: Guess we can move on now

Ness: Yeah

**From- Jessica and Cyara Baylin**

**WOOHOO! Stop killing MY Loren. Even though he does LIE! I SO know he still loves her like crazy... same with her. **

**Okay here's ya go... **

**Truth: Kalona ~ Do you LOVE Zoey. Zoey not A-ya. And LOVE not WANT. **

**Dare: Loren... okay, I'm not sure how to word this but... I wanna make out with MY man. I thought that, since you, Twin, are so amazing, you could make it happen. Giggles. **

**Die: hmmmm... Zoey's kinda annoying. But... she's wayyyy too hot to die. Giggles. So... another dare... for Nyx (evil laugh) I dare Nyx to kiss Kalona. **

**Anyway, I LOVE your story, I feel so sorry for sweet Damien, I love puppy-like Jack, Zoey's STILL smokin', and Loren is drop dead gorgeous. **

**Ps. Its jessica. Cyara is my sister. Unfortunately.**

Twin: Jessica, I am not here to help with your fantasy love life

Jessica: Hey!

Twin: You do know Loren's not real…right?

Jessica: …Yes

Francesca: She always talks about him like he's real

Jessica: Hey!

Francesca: Its true!

Twin: Its weird when two people in your story know each other, other than the book characters

Jessica: Anyways. Kalona, do you love Zoey?

Kalona: …Pass

Twin: Did he just pass?

Ness: I believe he did Twinny

Kalona: I feel…compelled to love her

Damien: Really? And why is this?

Twin: Damien! This is no time to play psychiatrist!

Damien: I just thought that it could help to know why he-

Twin: There is no possible vamp/human war here. You just die

Damien: Well that's-

Twin: Anyways

Jessica: Corner or closet?

Twin: Closet. We don't have a camera there, do we?

Redstar: There might be

Twin: Oh well

**5 Minutes Later **_**(Happy Jessica?)**_

Twin: Did you even breath?

Stranger: Ok! You let _that_ happen, but you wont kiss Erik?

Twin: Not after what you added on. If you didn't add that I might've

Stranger: Seriously?

Twin: Heck no!

Jessica: Tee hee hee

Twin: Seriously, did you breath?

Francesca: 10 bucks she didn't

Jessica: (Faints from lack of…well…_AIR)_

Francesca: You owe me $10

Twin: I'll give you $10 if you kiss Erik for me

Francesca: …Never mind then

Johnny B.: No one wants to kiss Erik

Francesca: Maybe Damien

Johnny B.: Good point

Lauren: Nope, not even Damien would kiss that

Erik: 'That'?

Twin: Come on out Nyx

Nyx: Must I?

Kalona: (Gaping)

Twin: You must

Nyx: *Sigh*

Kalona: (Stop gaping fool!)

Twin: Dude, you look really stupid right now

Kalona: (Recovers from his stupidity)

Nyx: (Kisses Kalona on the cheek)

Jessica: Cheater!

Nyx: You never said I couldn't

Twin: Smart

**From- WritetoReading**

**You're so evil! I love it! :D**

**Truth: Stark if given the chance what would you do to asshat (a.k.a Erik)?**

**Dare: Twin give him (i.e. Stark) that chance- with his awesome Guardian sward! **

**Dare: Twin I dare you to lock your self up with Erik and a lit candle and some highly flamable objects**

**Dare: Darius (i think thats how you spell his name?) to be given a big unbreakable stick and to have access to the guy that skewered Zoey for no good reason other then that he's a pedophile (i.e. Loren)!**

**Die: Dallas (or as I like to call him Dal ass -get it?)he tried to kill Steve-Ray! So now he must die! and Rephaim (that's how his names spelled right?)must kill him! Slowly...!**

Write: Yay!

Twin: Good thing I'm fire proof!

Ness: You're a fire proof pyro?

Damien: Is that even possible

Twin: Yeah why?

Damien: (Face palm!)

Twin: I'm confused

RJ: Oh like it's the first time

Twin: Shut it

Sexy Someone: Being fire proof is usually Hell to regular pyro'

Twin: …Yeah but that's logic

Sexy Someone: And you don't use logic

Twin: Exactly

Damien: So you don't use logic, but you speak Japanese?

Twin: そ でもない、私は少しだけ知っている _(Not really, I only know a little)_

Damien: Gah!

Stranger: lol!

Ness: This is so entertaining

Twin: It's so fun to mess with him

Jack: Can't you give him a break?

Twin: …No. That's why some people read this stuff

Jack: Really? (Looks out of the screen at you)

Twin: …Who are you talking to?

Jack: I don't know, it's just what you do

Twin: Really? (Looks out of the screen at you like Jack did)

Damien: Oh you too?

Twin: Yeah why not?

Damien: (Face Palm!)

Write: So Stark, what would you do?

Stark: *smile* I would-

**BLOCKED TO KEEP THE "T" RATING**

Twin: And you guys think _I'm _violent!

Jessica: I don't even want to know what he would do to Loren

Twin: I would love to see that

Lauren: (Imagining) Sweet!

Jessica: Hey!

Lauren: Oh he deserves it

Jessica: Nuh-uh

Lauren: yeah, he does

Twin: It just occurred to me that we don't know what Stark would do to Loren

Lauren/Jessica: …Oh, yeah

Zoey: well now that that's done

Write: Lock `em up!

Twin: Cant, he's dead. Ha!

Write: (Brings back Erik) Ha!

Twin: Mutiny!

Stranger: First me now Write, looks like we're turning against you

Twin: Grrr

**Twin and Erik Locked Up In a Room That Goes Up In Flames**

Twin: Again, again!

Damien: …You just survived a fire like _that_? And you stayed in there until it burned down! How…?

Twin: Told ya I was fire proof!

Damien: (Dies of LOL, again)

Write: (Gives Darious a big stick)

**Details Too Gory For Me To Tell, Loren's Just Dead **_**(Before you say something Jessica, **__I __**didn't kill Loren, Darious did)**_

Jessica: Again!

Twin: People just keep dying form these dares

Write: That's why they're fun

Twin: Yeah

Dallas: Why am I being killed?

Write: We've never killed you

Francesca: And you're an ass

Dallas: Hey!

Twin: Well you are

Dallas: Seriously?

Stevie Rae: Seriously

Dallas: ...Hey, you guys rebuild relationships right?

Twin: Yeah, but we don't try

Ness: It just happens

Dallas: Could you try here?

Twin: I thought you wanted us to rebuild it, not destroy your credibility

Ness: Besides, we're going to kill you

Write: How though?

Twin: Drown him. It's slow _and _painful

RJ: Isn't that how some quiz said you would die?

Twin: …Yes. And I'm still scared

Damien: Why? You can't swim?

Twin: I'm a great swimmer. But RJ, my brother, is a swimmer and I never go swimming without him (`cause who else would I annoy?) so He'd be the first to try and drown me

RJ: Heh-heh

Ness: …Weird

Twin: Yeah I have a jacked up family life

Damien: "Jacked up"?

Twin: Its funny `cause my math teacher said that once. It was funny, and ok `cause she's 26

Write: Can we drown Dallas now?

Twin: Oh sure

**Screams That Are Slightly Less Girlish Than Erik's And Under Water Later**

Twin: Wow. I thought that he would scream like a dude

Stevie Rae: Dodged a bullet with that one

Stranger: Does Stark scream like a girl?

Francesca: I doubt it

Jessica: That's because you like him

Francesca: …Loren…

Jessica: Ooooh

Twin: Loren does scream like a girl

Jessica: No he doesn't!

Lauren: Yes he does

Jessica: No he-!

Twin: Yes he does, check your hearing. Moving on

**From- LaurenRedBird**

**Heey, Its Lauren here :)**

**And BTW Loren is gay he stole my name and spelt it wrong :(**

**Oh and I love this story:)**

**Erik- YOUR POSSESIVE JERK- to think I used to like you ;/**

**Zoey-YOUR GREAT**

**STARK- 3333**

**Truth- Zoey- HONESTLY who is the better kisser Erik, heath, Stark, Kalona (from your dreams) or Loren?**

**Dare- Damien kiss twin:)mwhahahah :) I like annoying people :)**

**Die-LOREN, DIE NAME STEALER;) DIE HARD**

**PS- please put me in the story:**

Zoey: Oh no

Damien: Look at what I have to do!

Twin: Yep, you guys are turning against me

Jessica: Stop killing Loren. And you cant, its in the my dare!

Twin: Screw that, this is want someone else wants. And I'm not killing him, someone else is. And I think we kill him more than Erik now

Lauren: We need to fix that

Twin: People used to like Erik; half the people never cared about Loren

Jessica: So you wont kill Loren?

Lauren: Oh we're still gonna kill him

Jessica: What?

Twin: No time. Zoey, answer?

Zoey: …Well…

Stark: Oh goddess, its not me!

Erik: Ha!

Zoey: Its not you either

Stark: Ha! Wait then who is it?

Kalona: …

Zoey: Not you

Heath: Probably not me

Zoey: Sorry

Stark: Than that leaves…

Johnny B.: Me!

Ness: (Hits Johnny B. Upside the head)

Damien: (Face Palm!)

Twin: (Mocks Johnny B.)

Jack: (Confused for some odd reason)

Erik: (Confused `cause its not him)

Stark: (Practicing on a teddy bear so its him next time)

Johnny B.: (Confused `cause…well…he's Johnny B., there's no explanation)

Zoey: …I've never really kissed you

Johnny B.: And that's why I'm confused

Twin: Oh, that's why. I thought we needed to get the doctor again

Damien: We're you going to let me "play psychiatrist"?

Twin: No

Johnny B.: …

Zoey: So yeah, I'd have to say Loren

Jessica: Ha! (To Twin)

Twin: Dang (Hands over the C4)

Francesca: Why do you need C4?

Jessica: To keep people from killing my Loren

Twin: Twin be mad now

Damien: Twin be talking in third person

Twin: Twin knows this

Damien: …

Lauren: Time for the dare

Twin: Traitors!

Damien: Why me?

Lauren: We never kill you

Twin: Why me?

Lauren: Why not?

Twin: `Cause I have to power to kill you off

Lauren: But you wont

Twin: How do you know?

Lauren: I'm still here

Twin: …Point taken

Damien: This place has no logic

Twin: Nope

Redstar: None

Ness: But that's why it's awesome

Twin: Its like Japanese music from an anime

Redstar: …No, it's nothing like that

Twin: …Well I feel stupid now

RJ: Oh like it's the first time

Twin: Hey!

RJ: Is it?

Twin: No, but still (Pouty!)

RJ: Its not even the first time today, or the second

Twin: I have a lot of blonde moments

Ness: But it makes life fun

Damien: …(Hoping to avoid the dare)

Lauren: Will you guys just do the dare already?

Jack: Now that I think about it, Zoey and Johnny B. have kissed

Twin: Oh, yeah. Blonde moment!

Zoey: And I'm not even blonde

Lauren: Do the dare

Damien: Can't, Jack's here

Twin: I'm 3 years younger than him

Lauren: …I'm sorry, was that to make me care?

Twin: …That's my line. I've taught you too much

Damien: (Kisses Twin) _**[I shall get my revenge!]**_

Twin: Whoa!

Stranger: lol!

Ness: Hehe

Twin: I thought he was going to jump in the acid or something!

Redstar: Apparently not

Damien: (Embarrassed and feeling awkward)

Twin: Why do you guys want me to kiss people?

Redstar: It makes you mad

Twin: …(Angry face!)

Stranger: I would know!

Twin: Hehehe

Lauren: Well, lets kill the name stealer!

Twin: Technically he's older than you, so you stole him name and spelled it wrong according to him

Lauren: …(feeling stupid and making a very angry face) _**[Sweet revenge]**_

Twin: Payback (Evil grin!) 

Ness: May I?

Twin: You may

Ness: (Throws Loren into the shark tank)

Twin: I'm going to name the sharks. The big one with sharp teeth is Killer, and the small one with not as sharp teeth is Shark

Redstar: And the others?

Twin: Who cares

RJ: Your nice

Twin: Yeah

**From- GoddessIncarnet**

**Make chapter 9 please! I know, I'm trying to write a book to and it's really hard! Continue with the story! **

**Truth: Does Aphrodite really love Darious?**

**Dare: Aphrodite has to go up to Erik and kiss him for 3 min. straight and Erik cant stop her**

**Die: Damien because he, like, never dies**

Goddess: Hey guys!

Twin: Hey

RJ: Oh god, another one

Twin: Meaner!

Damien: So now I die?

Goddess: Yeah

Twin: That's just how things work here

Write: In music its "kiss and tell", here its "kiss and die"

Twin: Its very fun

Goddess: So Aphrodite, do you love Darious?

Aphrodite: Of course! With him my feelings are true

Darious: My queen

Twin: Oh god, not this mushy, lovey stuff again. Get a room or something

RJ: There's a reason why you don't have a boyfriend

Twin: `Cause I don't want one

RJ: …Yeah, that's why

Aphrodite: Why do I have to kiss the asshat?

Stranger: I dared Twin to, but she didn't

Twin: `Cause I'm the writer, you cant make me do anything

Zoey: They're a lot of kissing dares in this chapter

Twin: Yeah I put them all together, to get it all over with

Stranger: Really?

Twin: Yeah, and to put off your dare as long as possible

Stranger: And you still didn't do it

Twin: And I never will

RJ: People are just going to dare you to kiss Erik now

Twin: And the same thing will happen to them as what happened to Stranger. And this goes for ALL dares where I have to kiss someone

Goddess: Now do your dare Aphrodite

Aphrodite: …No (walks away)

Twin: No one wants to kiss Erik

Aphrodite: (Kisses Erik)

**1 Minute Later**

Twin: Seriously! Get a room!

**2 Minutes Later And Sadly Still not in a Different Room**

Twin: Erik go back to dead

Goddess: Now how to kill Damien?

Ness: He dies from LOL all the time [_**Note- This LOL has nothing to do with laughter]**_

Damien: What does _that_ mean?

Twin: You'll find out

Damien: When?

Ness: When we get to chapter 5

Damien: …This is chapter 10

Twin: We know

Damien: …

Twin: (Whispers to Redstar) Lets use our new dictionary

Redstar: Why?

Ness: What are we going to use it for?

Twin: Confuse/un-logic him to death

Redstar: Sweet!

Twin: Hey Damien, have you heard about the new dictionary that just came out?

Damien: New dictionary?

Redstar: Yeah, we thought you'd want one so we got a copy for you

Damien: Rabitgrande? Bunnysniffer?

Twin: Buttmunchingchizz

Redstar: Really bad chizz

Twin: Angelicallyawesomechizz

Redstar: Super amazing chizz

Twin: Chizz

Redstar: Who knows!

Damien: Gah! These _can't_ be words!

Twin: (Whispers to Redstar) And to think he's the smart one

Redstar: Hehehe

Ness: Chizzlacation

Twin: Chizzifying stuffs

Damien: My life is a lie! Goddess! How can these be words?

Redstar: Who knows?

Twin: I'm stumped

Damien: The why does it say "Written by Redstar and Twin"?

Twin: `Cause I lost at rock paper scissors over whose name went first duh

Damien: (Face Palm!) And why title it "Fake Dictionary"?

Redstar: Because I lost that round

Damien: (Dies from LOL)

Twin: that was fun

Ness: We should do that more often

Twin: Redstar Came up with "Rabitgrande" and " Buttmunchingchizz"

Stranger: Nice

GC: Where's Lauren?

Black Cat: And Jessica?

Sexy Someone: They got in a fight. Lauren threw Jessica in the acid pit, Jessica cam back and threw Lauren in the shark tank. Lauren came back and they're trying to murder each other with that ninja stuff

Twin: And I just got the bloodstains off!

Write: …?

Twin: Well I have to do _something _on my days off

RJ: …Anyways

Goddess: They killed each other?

Twin: …OK I know this is mean, but I want to see this

Redstar: Got a camera set up to catch that

Agent: Sweet!

Twin: Lets watch!

Redstar: …I forgot to turn it on

Agent: Buttmunchingchizz!

Redstar: (High-five's Twin)

Stark: You're happy about it?

Twin: No. But she said one of our new words

Agent: ...

Redstar: Infecting the world!

Twin: The world that can read English anyway

Damien: Amazing. Actual logic

RJ: She really used that blonde brain

Twin: ...At least I'm not bleaching my hair

RJ: It's the chlorine!

Francesca: ...?

Twin: He's on swim team

RJ: And my coach is a slave driver

Stranger: lol!

RJ: 8 A.M. practices! And this is over winter break!

Twin: It's a miracle he didn't have practice on Christmas

RJ: Moving on

**From- xXxNekoxChanxXx [Redstar]**

**:D IM SO HAPPY!~ my friend black cat sent in a dare~ lol Ikuto awkward moment!~ I HAVE NEW DARES ALL CENTERED AROUND KALONA! :D**

**Truth- Kalona, what they heck happened in the cave with A-Ya, seriously? It must have been very boring... another thing (ps stark was knocked out so he doesn't know this happened) when you kissed stark to bring him back to life what the heck was going trough your mind (thinking of it only Zoey knows he did that O_O)**

**Dare- Kalona, um... this is hard ... *thinking* (hour l8tr) dress like Nyx for chapters 10-13**

**Die- um Kalona again :) how? Justin Beiber kisses him anyone can die from that (ps jack i can no longer fall for the look *glare* i have a better one called glare of death i have killed ppl with it DONT MAKE ME USE IT GRRR! RAWR! *runs of eating pocky (yum yum pocky {yeah im a charcter (aka strange person) :3 ]**

Stark: What?

Twin: Hehehe. A dude kissed you

Kalona: (Laughing) _**[I didn't know how he would laugh]**_

Lauren: Why are you laughing? You're the dude that kissed him

Jack: And what is wrong with that?

Twin: He's not gay. He doesn't swing the same way as you

Jack: …Oh

Redstar: So Kalona, what did happen?

Kalona: Nothing, she turned into dirt

Redstar: …So?

Kalona: So I'm not going to make out with dirt

Twin: Wouldn't put it past you

Kalona: Hey!

Twin: Hay is for horses!

Kalona: That's not what-!

Twin: Yeah, yeah, whatever

Redstar: What went through your mind when you kissed Stark?

Stark: (Whispers to Zoey) He kissed me?

Zoey: Well...your spirit got-

Twin: Jacked up

Zoey: -Killed, so Nyx ordered him to share some of his immortal spirit

Stark: …But did he _have _to kiss me?

Twin: Maybe he does swing that way

Kalona: I can hear you

Twin: No you cant

Kalona: Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I cant hear you

Twin: It's not nice to eavesdrop

Kalona: What went through my mind? "Why do I have to do this? Zoey would be much better off without him. I don't want to do this, I'm not gay. Goddess, why couldn't he be a girl. Damn, he taste like blood."

Stark: Hey!

Twin: He's the one who had to kiss a dead dude/spirit of a dude

Stark: And that was me!

Redstar: …Should we care?

Stark: Yes!

Twin: …Oh well *Shrug!*

Kramisha: Can I say something?

Twin: You would even if I said no

Kramisha: This is the dumbest dare ever

Redstar: Hey!

Twin: No, it was thinking I would kiss Erik

Jessica: Lets just see Kalona in a dress

Twin: Frankly, I don't want to see it, so he's just going to be in the green room `till we kill him

Redstar: I have video feed there so if you want to see you can

Agent: …Weird

Redstar: Kalona in a dress?

Agent: No, how you have cameras everywhere

Redstar: Someone had to do it

Twin: And I was too lazy

RJ: I taught her well

Twin: …(Angry face!)

Redstar: I'll get Kalona, you get Justin Beiber

Twin: Fine

Justin Beiber: (Poof!) On no, not again

Twin: You're the killer, not the killee

Justin Beiber: …?

Redstar: Congratulations Kalona! You get to kiss another dude! Or so the world thinks! We don't know if he's a dude for sure, he sings lie a girl

Justin Beiber: Hey! You better not mean me!

Twin: (Pushes Justin Beiber into Kalona)

Justin Beiber: (Accidentally kisses Kalona)

Kalona: (Dies)

Twin: Ok, all done

Justin Beiber: (Poof!)

Twin: Lets move on

Agent: Already?

Twin: Yeah, I'm out of comedic material on this one. And I'm tired

**From- HONLuvaXx**

**Hi luv ya story**

**Truth-Stark what's your fav book**

**Die-Zoey - I don't hate you - kill her with anything**

**Dare- Damien- where did u learn those very long and confusing words?**

**Damien: I think that's more of a truth question than a dare**

Twin: Ah! Logic! (Fetal position!)

Damien: But it is-

Twin: No! No more of your logic!

RJ: So much for being tired

Twin: I know right

Luva: What happened to the "HON" In my name?

Twin: I got lazy

Luva: …Ok…?

Stark: I only read archery magazines

Twin: You would

Stark: It's my affinity!

Twin: Whatever

Stark: Gank

Twin: …Weird

Luva: Seriously

Zoey: Why do I have to die?

Twin: The question is not why, but why not?

Zoey: …?

Luva: So Damien, where did you learn those long, confusing words?

Damien: I read a lot, so I've collected them over the years

Twin: I read a lot

Damien: Yes, but unlike you I like _real_ words

Twin: …What's the fun of that?

Damien: People will know what your saying

Twin: But that's no fun

Damien: *Sigh*

Luva: Now, how to kill Zoey?

Zoey: Why don't we _not _kill Zoey?

Twin: …Why are you talking in third person? That's just weird

Luva: Yeah, don't do that anymore

Damien: (Face Palm!)

Redstar: Snake pit?

Twin: Too…Indiana Jones-ish

Ness: C4?

Twin: Over done

Write: Hang her?

Twin: Too…medieval churchy

Jessica: What Stark did to Erik?

Twin: Too Stark-y

Oliver: Black Fire?

Twin: …This is for House of Night, go back to Blue Bloods

Oliver: (Walks out the front door)

Stark: …

Kramisha: …

Venus: …What the hell!

Twin: And there goes a very rare silence

Damien: Tragic

Ness: It was awkward

Francesca: Very

Twin: We have _a_ _lot_ of awkward silences at home

Write: Weird

Twin: So lots get the Black Fire! (_**In the Blue Bloods series, the only way to end the immortal life cycle [hard to explain] you need to burn their blood with the Black Fire from Hell)**_

**Burnage and A Charred Zoey Later**

Jack: That was disturbing!

Stark: I will never unsee that. The smell of burning flesh is stuck in my nose

Twin: That was…AWESOME! Lets do that again sometime

**From- Jessica and Cyara Baylin**

**I absolutely LOVED it. STOP KILLING MY LOREN! UGH! **

**What i want for Christmas... LOREN... and... KE$HA! I LURRRRVE me some Ke$ha. **

**Anyways, hereS ya goeS, **

**I'm outta truths so, Dare ~ Damien (MWAHAHAHAHA) I dare YOU to kiss Erik. (I know. I'm sweet.) **

**Dare ~ Twin: I dare you to go at least ONE chapter without killing MY Loren. **

**Die ~ Erik! CUT HIS LIMBS OFF FIRST. Then... OFF WITH HIS HEAD! **

**that will be all. **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**Do you like Ke$ha, Twin? LOLZ JB**

Damien: Cruel and unusual punishment!

Twin: Now you know how I felt

Jessica: Do it!

Damien: I'd rather kiss Twin again

Twin: …I think I'm going to stay out of this for now

Jack: Ke$ha?

Twin: Her music's good. But I'm more of a P!nk, Linkin Park, Buono person

Francesca: Buono?

Twin: Japanese group

Redstar; Didn't Shugo Chara! use some of their songs?

Twin: Yeah, they're pretty good

**/Meanwhile/**

Damien: I'm not going to kiss him!

Jessica: Yes! You are!

Damien: No!

Jessica: Come on!

Damien: Not going to happen

Jessica: *Glare!* (Pushes Damien into Erik)

Damien: Gah! (As you can see they accidentally kissed)

**/Back To the Other Stuff/**

Twin: Grrr

Jessica: Ha!

Twin: Why can't I kill him?

Jessica: You kill him all the time

Twin: It makes people, and me, happy!

Jessica: Not me!

Twin: Don't be a bunnysniffer!

Jessica: You still can't kill Loren!

Lauren: Why would she kill me? (Trying to mess with Jessica with the name thing)

Jessica: Not you, the guy Loren

Twin: Lets get to killing Erik

Lauren: After this (Kills Loren!)

Jessica: Hey! _**(You said you wanted Loren for Christmas, never said anything about wanting him alive!)**_

Twin: You said I couldn't kill Loren, never said anything about Lauren (The girl…the person people don't always want dead)

Jessica: …!

Lauren: You forgot that most of us hate him

Twin: And would kill him for me _**[Yay! Unpaid assassins!]**_

Jessica: Jerks!

Twin: Thank you

Lauren: We try

Ness: Its fun

Stranger: lol!

Jessica: …Lets just kill Erik already!

Twin: Fine by me

**Bloody Murder and Girl Screams Later**

Francesca: He has got to learn how to scream like a dude

Twin: Seriously

_/ Merry Christmas /_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! And had a merry Christmas! Sorry That I won't be updating for a while, I need to rest up my brain and get more comedic material. So I'll be in the mountains with bears! `Cause that's what you do when you need new ideas or to improve, mountains and bears. Lol! Anyways, I have a question to ask, the first to get it right wins a cookie! Not a real one though, I ate it!**_

_**Question- Damien dies from LOL a lot. What does LOL stand for here in the story? And not when I have people say it, but when Damien dies from it**_

_**And this is for people who read this author notes stuffs, go to and search **__Shugo chara utau butterfly __**and **__Shugo chara utau black diamond__**. The songs are awesome. Nana Mizuki [Mizuki Nana] is amazing!**_

_**Insane and with aching fingers for such a long chapter,**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. This is 43 pages typed up, about 52 written**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**For the record I had some serious writers block so don't chase after me throwing chainsaws `cause I'm, like, a month late getting this chapter posted.**

**And the first person to answer my little question correctly was Ness, Yay! Here's your Internet cookie!**

**Apparently I still don't own House of Night, got into a huge argument with P.C.**

**Me- Give me the series!**

**P.C.- No!**

**Me- At least give me Erik!**

**P.C.- why would you want Erik?**

**Me- Target practice, duh!**

Chapter 11

Twin: Ok, short chapter

Jack: You say that, but the chapter only ends up longer

Twin: Yeah, but I don't want to type more than 15 pages. I'm still recovering from the last chapter

Redstar: And you want it short so I have less of a chance to make you kiss Erik

Twin: Which is still not going to happen. Tadase was more than enough torture _**[Grrr]**_

Ness: Who is-

Twin: Shugo Chara prince dude, come on I put him in one of the chapters

Ness: And when did you-

Twin: Redstar's truth or dare story, she made me do it _**[**__**Revenge!]**_

Ness: You keep interrupting me! Who am I, Damien?

Twin: No, I haven't done that in forever. Tragic really. But still on the Erik thing, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN

Stranger: Come on!

Jessica: You're going to do the dare I gave you

Twin: You said you were fine as long as you got to do your dares

Damien: She gave _herself_ dares?

Twin: Yeah, you haven't seen them yet

Jessica: They're really good (Picturing them)

Twin: For you, I don't even get to kill anybody!

Redstar: She didn't have a die?

Twin: I don't think so; it's been a while since I've read it

Jessica: It might. Lets get started on it to find out

Twin: Nope, I haven't given a dare since chapter 1, maybe 2. So I'm going to give one, I have to many ideas. I'll pick the people to do/answer these things as we go

**Truth- pink, manly or not?**

**Dare- goes into my mind**

**Dare- jump in shark tank**

**Dare- drink poison**

**Truth- Cross-dressing/$2 million thing **_**[Its on my profile at the end of my fav sayings list]**_

**Dare- Aoi **_**[Hehehe]**_

**Truth- I'm not going to tell yet but it's for Loren**

**Dare- Slap a penguin**

**Dare- Cross-dressing **_**[is that how you spell it?]**_

**Die- whoever gets hit with the chainsaw**

**Truth- Stark, did you enjoy wearing a dress? Hmm? (Weird fake goatee stroking thing)**

**Dare- Kairi and Damien locked in a closet **_**[who knows what will happen in there!]**_

**Dare- get slapped by a fish with a penguin**

Zoey: We're doomed

Twin: Yup

Jack: Who's Aoi?

Twin: One of the few people more insane than me

Stark: Oh Goddess

Twin: Yeah

Johnny B.: And why is there cross-dressing?

Twin: More fun

Damien: You have a sick sense of fun

Twin: *Smiles*

Redstar: If you hit someone with a chainsaw, wont they die? How will we kill them if they're already dead?

Twin: Easy, we don't kill them completely

Aphrodite: Twisted minded

Twin: Life's fun that way

Lauren: Couldn't agree more

Twin: So for the first truth, finger chooses…Jack

Jack: Pink can be manly, Damien pulls it off nicely

Twin: Pink or a shirt?

Jack: Both!

Twin: Wow, you do not understand what I'm getting at

Kramisha: Way too innocent minded white gay boy

Twin: Be nice. I'm dedicating this chapter to Jack because of…well. I don't want to spoil it and make people sad_** [Because of what P.C. and Kristen did to Jack in **__**Awakened**__**]**_

Jack/Damien: (Crying!)

Twin: Awww! (Hugs Jack)

Redstar: So weird

Twin: He's my favorite character!

Lauren: He is?

Twin: Yeah weird right?

Ness: Very. He's positive and optimistic; you're…the opposite of him

Twin: He's like a puppy

Francesca: Can we do the dare?

Twin: Sure, Jack you choose

Jack: Um…

Twin: …it can't be me

Jack: …

Jessica: He's taking too long!

Lauren: Loren!

Twin: Yes!

Jessica: No!

Jack: Neferet?

Twin: …I can understand that

Neferet: What?

Loren: Yay!

Francesca: Did he just "yay"?

Ness: He did

Redstar: Weird

Jessica: He's so cute

Twin: And not real

Jessica: …

Francesca: We already went over this

Twin: Neferet! Get in my head!

Zoey: That sounds weird

Stark: And kinda wrong

Twin: Shut it

Stark: No

Twin: Do you always have to get the last word?

Stark: Yes

Twin: really?

Stark: Really

Twin: I'm not giving up

Stark: Neither am I

Twin: Look! A blue monkey!

Stark: Where?

Twin: Nowhere (Hits Stark in the head with a frying pan)

Stark: (Knocked out)

Twin: I win

Damien: …What?

Zoey: I wont even say it

Twin: Say what?

Zoey: *Sigh*

Twin: …Meany. Lets just get this over with

**Neferet Goes Into Twin's Mind and Comes Out Dead 10 Seconds Later**

Everyone: (Scared!)

Twin: Sweet!

Kalona: Thank you

Twin: No problem, I had fun

Stark: You have a deranged sense of fun

Twin: …Duh

Ness: Haven't you been paying any attention?

Stark: …!

Jessica: Making out with Zoey?

Redstar: No wonder they stopped talking so much

Twin: I was wondering about the jeans I found by Coffee the Corner

Jessica: …

Ness: …

Redstar: …

Francesca: …

Lauren: …

Write: …

Stranger: …What the hell?

Twin: Well said

Erik: (Mumbles) First Loren, now Stark, sheesh

Twin: What was that Erik?

Erik: Nothing! (Be afraid, Erik, be very afraid)

Twin: …Shall we move on then?

Erik: S-Sure

Twin: Since you can take letters from 'shark tank' and spell 'Stark', this one is for Stark!

Stark: What?

Write: You can spell 'Stark' with letters from 'shark tank'

Stark: …

Twin: It was the most logical way for daring people we've had

Damien: It was (Dies from LOL)

Stranger: He died?

Redstar: He died from Lack of Logic, even though we used logic

Twin: Which is no logic at all. _We _of all people used _LOGIC_

Ness: I didn't

Twin: …Thank you for making me look stupid

Ness: Anytime

Twin: …Stark, get in the shark tank

Francesca: Can we name the shark tank?

Twin: Yeah, I'm getting tired of writing 'shark tank'

RJ: What are you going to name it?

Twin: Hmm…Idea!

FluffyBeer: The shark tank! Not me!

Twin: Aw, sadness

Jessica: Hehe

Redstar: Fishy!

Twin: Swimmy!

Ness: Killy!

Stranger: Deadly!

Francesca: Deady!

Twin: …That's my undead teddy bear

Jessica: Why do you have an undead teddy bear?

Twin: Why do I change my brother's name to FluffyBeer?

Jessica: I don't know

Twin: Then I guess we both have our answers

Jessica: What?

Twin: Stark! To the sharks!

**Stark Jumps In The Still Un-Named Shark Tank and Less Girlish Screams Later**

Zoey: …Wow

Twin: Come on! Can no one on the show scream like an actual dude?

Jessica: Loren can-

Lauren: Not

Jessica: He-

Lauren: Screams like a little girl

Jessica: You scream like a girl

Lauren: I am a girl, what's his excuse?

Twin: Not your best comeback Jessica

Ness: Who's our next victim?

Francesca: I vote Aphrodite

Damien: Why?

Jack: I know she can be mean and all but no one should die by murder

Twin: I'm sorry that you know that, but why Aphrodite?

Francesca: `Cause last time we tried to poison her she survived

**Recap!**

**Twin: yeah. Drink up Aphrodite**

**Aphrodite: if this fails you don't get to try again, ok. And I want to have some wine with this**

**Twin: whatever (starts playing with her thumbs)**

**Aphrodite: (drinks the poison/wine mixture) ok, we're done**

**Johnny B.: you're seriously alive?**

**Aphrodite: yes, duh**

**Twin: the antidote was alcohol**

**Damien: and you still let her have wine with it?**

**Twin: I didn't know**

**Johnny B.: but you know now?**

**Twin: yeah**

**Damien: how?**

**Twin: `cause she's still alive**

**End Recap!**

Twin: Ah, memories, and failed murder attempts

Aphrodite: Ok, I need to poison we used last time and more wine

Francesca: Not gonna happen

Aphrodite: You don't want me to survive this time?

Twin: We didn't want you to survive last time. But its that we used it all. Awesome party game

Lauren: Until your brother died

Twin: No I enjoyed that part too

Ness: But then we only had Jessica to argue with

**Party Memories**

**Jessica: Loren (For the 100****th**** time)**

**Ness: Stark (For the 101****st**** time)**

**Jessica: Loren!**

**Francesca: Stark!**

**Twin: What's going on?**

**Francesca: We're arguing over who s better for Zoey**

**Twin: The choices are Stark and Loren?**

**Ness: How did you know?**

**Twin: I'm Twin like that, and you were yelling. Stark wins hands down**

**Jessica: Loren!**

**Twins: Lets settle this (Gets RJ and two poisons)**

**Jessica: …?**

**Twin: This (points to a poison) is the 'Loren' poison; this (points to the other poison) is the 'Stark' poison. Whichever one doesn't kill RJ s the best match for Zoey**

**RJ: WHAT?**

**Twin: Oh relax you'll come back**

**Jessica: (Hands RJ the 'Loren' poison)**

**Lauren: (Hands RJ the 'Stark' poison)**

**RJ: (Dies from the 'Loren' poison)**

**Twin: Well there you go**

**Jessica: You rigged this!**

**Twin: Yes I did**

**End Party Memories**

Francesca: Good times

RJ: Not for me!

Twin: Who cares about you?

RJ: Me!

Twin: Don't count

RJ: Mom!

Twin: …Dude don't pull the mom card!

Francesca: Kinda pathetic

Twin: He's Mommy's little girl

Stranger: lol!

Twin: It's true!

RJ: Buttmuncher!

Twin: Bunnysniffer!

RJ: Baka! _**[Yay! Japanese, how fun!]**_

Twin: Gicksnot!

Everyone: Gicksnot?

Twin: Yeah why not?

Damien: Because it's not a real word

Redstar: It's in the dictionary

Damien: Your _fake _dictionary!

Redstar: But still a dictionary

**Aphrodite Drinks The Poison In The Middle Of The Argument And Dies**

Damien: It's not a real dictionary, there for it doesn't count!

Twin/Redstar: Yes it does!

Damien: No it- hey where's Aphrodite?

Twin: *Looks to Coffee the Corner* Dead

Francesca: Why do people die in Coffee?

Twin: `Cause its really hot and they drown

Jessica: …I think she means the corner

Twin: …*Blink* Seriously?

Zoey: And on your own show too

Stark: Sad, just sad

Twin: …(Pushes Stark into acid)

Ness: Wow

Twin: Ok then. Erik, would you rather pay $2 million or dress like a girl the rest of your life?

Erik: Dress like a girl, I don't have that kind of money yet

Twin: …You just like cross-dressing don't you?

Ness: Who's Aoi?

Twin: Psychotic dude from Imadoki, and my manga hero

Jack: (Takes a look at the series and sees my favorite picture _**[Aoi licking a knife at a club during a knife fight]**_) Ah!

Twin: Hehehe

Redstar: Dude looks insane

Aoi: (Points a gun at Redstar) I prefer "Wacko"

Redstar: Eap!

Aoi: Relax. It's a toy!

Everyone: …?

Twin: There's a reason they call him Flippy

Aoi: And a computer hacker and a-

Twin: We do _not _need to hear that

Aoi: …(Gets out toy gun…again)

Twin: …(Gets out a taser) I win!

Damien: This is so odd

Twin: Yeah, but fun! (Shoots Erik with the taser!)

Redstar: So who's the victim?

Ness: I vote we just let Flippy here choose

Aoi: Yeah!

Erik: I'm going to be killed aren't I?

Aoi: No, not anymore. It's no fun when they expect it

Twin: So true. All guest and Jack into the safe house (Why do we even have a safe house?)

Jack: Why me?

Twin: Surprisingly I don't hate you. So Aoi, do your…Aoi-y thing

Aoi: Heh heh

**With Everyone I Cant Or Choose Not To Kill In The Safe House, Aoi…Well, I Cant Tell You What He Did, Have To Keep A "T" Rating**

Stranger: Daaaaang

Jack: Damien! (Damien comes back to life) Yay!

Francesca: I think we'll have to move location

Twin: What makes you say that?

Francesca: The place is trashed, blown up, and there is blood, dead bodies everywhere, and- wow Stark and Zoey are dead and still making out

Ness: Wow

Twin: Right. (Poof!)

**In A New Location**

Zoey: Where are we?

Twin: Oh not this again. Other place needs fixing and de-blooding so we moved to this secret location

Ant: Area 51?

Twin: Hahaha! No. Just a secret location

Stark: Why a secret location?

Twin: So Aoi can't trash this place

Stark: Understandable

Twin: So what next?

Erik: Question for Loren

Twin: Yay!

Loren: What's the question?

Twin: You screw with Zoey and Neferet so people don't know you're gay don't you?

Loren: What? No! I'm not-!

__Twin: Straight? I know

Jessica: He is not gay!

Twin: Think what you want

Jessica: But he isn't!

Twin: …Who wants to slap the penguin?

Francesca: Why would anyone slap a penguin?

Redstar: Why not?

Twin: Exactly. Erik, slap the penguin

Erik: Why me?

Twin: It'll probably slap you back

Damien: No it wouldn't

Twin: Shush. My world, my logic

Damien: Yeah, but a penguin cannot slap a person

Twin: have you even slapped a penguin?

Damien: No...?

Twin: Then how would you know?

Erik: (Slaps a penguin)

Penguin: (Slaps Erik back, harder)

Twin: Haha! (Slaps Erik)

Erik: Ow! Why did _you _slap me?

Twin: How could you slap a cute little penguin?

Erik: You told me to!

Twin: I know, but still!

Ness: I can't believe that actually happened

RJ: The argument or Twin's penguin thing?

Ness: Neither, the penguin actually slapped him

Twin: Well he did slap it first

Francesca: Penguin had full right

Jessica: I'm just happy it didn't slap Loren

Penguin: (slaps Loren)

Jessica: What?

Twin: Ah, the things you can do with money (Hand the penguin $5)

Jessica: Why did you do that?

Twin: Well the penguin wasn't going to do it for free

RJ: Has anyone seen my wallet?

Twin: (Hands RJ his wallet) Here, you're $5 short

RJ: Grrr

Twin: Moving on. Where's Write?

Write: Right here

Twin: Oh thank God, I thought you fell in the acid since you hadn't talked for a while

Write: …ok?

Twin: …Sorry `bout that

Write: …so Who's going to be cross-dressing?

Zoey: Please don't be me

Twin: Relax, its only funny if it's a guy

Redstar: We mess with Erik and Loren too much so I say we leave them out

Twin: And Stark, he already wore a dress

Stark: Kilt! It was a kilt, wumman!

Twin: …(Snaps fingers)

Ninja Fish: Wah! (Kicks Stark in the face and leaves)

Damien: *Blinks* I wont even say it

Jack: Probably for the best sweetie

Jessica: we also put Kalona in a dress

Francesca: Jack would love it, and Damien wouldn't care

Write: Which leaves John Heffer, Dragon, Dallas, Johnny B., and Ant

Johnny B.: Sweet!

Ness: …You don't talk in forever then you say "Sweet!" about that?

Johnny B.: *Shrugs*

Stevie Rae: I will pay good money to see that jerk Dallas in a dress

Twin: Lets put them _all _in dresses!

Ant: Why?

Twin: Why not?

Ant: Its embarrassing and humiliating!

Twin: Which is why we're doing this

**Ant, Johnny B., Dragon, Dallas, and John Heffer in Dresses**

Twin: …I have to admit, Johnny B. makes it work

Zoey: But Ant looks so cute!

Ness: On the others it's just wrong

Redstar: Agreed

Johnny B.: Ha!

Stark: Dude, it's not something to be proud of when you look good in a dress and you're a dude

Johnny B.: Oh *blush!*

Kramisha: Looks like a girl and acts like one too

Johnny B.: Hey!

Twin: Well it's true

Ant: Can we just move on?

Twin: Aw, but you look so cute!

Johnny B.: Yeah, if you really were a girl I'd date you

Twin: …? (Disturbed!)

Ant: …! (Freaked out!)

Jack: …(Smiling)

Francesca: …Awkward!

Stranger: lol!

Twin: …o…k…well then, lets move on?

Ant: I'm with you on that

Lauren: Can I throw the chainsaw?

Twin: Sure (Blindfolds Lauren)

Lauren: Why am I blindfolded?

Twin: So you cant target someone

Lauren: Meaning?

Twin: You can't aim for Erik or Loren

Redstar: Why can't she do that?

Twin: She's blindfolded

Redstar: …I mean, why don't you want her to aim for Erik or Loren?

Twin: We kill them too much. I got a complaint about it _**[also got a complaint about taking so long with this chapter. It was a serious case of writers block!]**_

Jessica: Thank you for listening to me, finally

Twin: Not you, my friend Gnomey

Jessica: Still

Lauren: (Throws a chainsaw)

Neferet: Ah! (Got hit, apparently, by two chainsaws)

Twin: OK, who threw the second one?

J.T.: (Walks of whistling)

Ness: Who was that?

Francesca: He was kinda cute

Twin: That was J.T., my brother's friend

Redstar: He has a friend?

Twin: Yeah

Ness: …Weird

Twin: Yeah

Jessica: That's what she gets for killing my Loren! _**[Imagine if that was my character, then you'd b happier `cause I kill Loren all the time wouldn't you Jessica? Even if we do kinda get along when we talk]**_

Twin: ...Ok then. Stark, did you enjoy wearing a dress? **(It's in ****Awakened****)**

Francesca: It was a kilt

Twin: Oh yeah, a kilt *Cough* Dress! *Cough*

Stark: It was surprisingly comfy

Zoey: And you looked really good in it

Twin: Gag! _**[As you can see I don't like couple-ly-ness, so obliviously I don't have a boyfriend]**_

Damien: Who is Kairi?

Twin: An annoyingly logical person from Shugo Chara!

Kairi: That is very rude

Twin: And very true

Damien: What are we going to do?

Twin: Get locked in a room and talk for an hour or so

Damien: That's it?

Twin: Pretty much

Kairi: Why me?

Twin: Why not?

Kairi: Because I don't belong here

Twin: Neither does J.T., Aoi, Tadase, Ikuto, RJ, or half the people here

Kari: Then why are we here?

Twin: *Sigh* I have so much to teach you

Kairi: I think there is more for you to learn than teach

Twin: ...I liked you better in Japanese _**[He was my anime/manga crush for a while. I'm a sucker for nerds and ninjas]**_

**Damien and Kairi Get Locked In the Closet**

Redstar: Why are you doing this?

Twin: I want to see if Damien can convert Kairi to being gay

Ness: Why?

Twin: Why not?

Stark: Standard answer

Twin: Yups

Stark: Yups?

Twin: Yes, you pronounced it perfectly

Ness: So what now?

Twin: I don't know, we've got time to kill

HON Cast: (Steps back)

Twin: What?

Francesca: You said kill

Twin: Not that kind of kill

Jessica: Why do we need to wait?

Twin: The next dare is for Kairi

Zoey: So…what _are_ we going to do?

Twin: Go Fish?

**Two Hours Later**

Twin: Take tat suckas!

Johnny B.: She won?

Francesca: She did

Twin: She be me

Redstar: She be she

Twin: She who be she be me

Kairi: Ah!

Twin: Oh, you're here. What happened to Damien?

Kairi: He passed out

Twin: Huh, interesting

Fish: (Walks up to Kairi and slaps him with a penguin)

Kairi: …!

Twin: Guess we're done here

Jack: Fish can walk?

Stranger: Duh

_**Ta-da! You waited a month for that! And for the record, I spent hours typing and fixing this since I kept you waiting so long. Hopefully it wont take a month to update again, if it does then I have another really bad case of writers block, a ton of homework, and/or the flu (I'm not going to explain). Hope you guys are having a great new year so far and will have a great year.**_

_**Late and scared of what you guys may do to her for being so late,**_

_half of twin_

_**P.S. for M-A if you still are looking for that advice you asked for**_

_**First of all I have no relationship experience so…I'll do my best with the advice. I don't think that its weird, and I don't think you should either. And she probably isn't messing around with you; she likes you for you so that's why she decided to date you. You shouldn't feel insecure about the relationship you two have, there are plenty of people who are in a similar situation as you**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Truth or Dare, Vampified**

**Please don't kill me, I've had a ton of homework (CURSE YOU ALGEBRA!) and OAA's are coming up in 2 weeks (Ohio Achievement Assessment). And when writers block comes, it stays for a while, and I'm too lazy to type (I finished writing about a week ago). I only have 2 thinking caps and they shorted out, actually only one thinking cap but it's not that great when it comes to thinking now that I think about (and to think, I'm wearing my other hat). Off topic, sorry about that. So anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter and I have some bad news that is revealed in the chapter.**

**P.S. Hales, don't nag the mentally and writing-ally challenged, but thanks!**

**P.P.S. People! If you have an account on fanfic, sign in before you review! I like to talk to you guys, helps give me writing ideas and makes it easier to write someone's dialog**

**P.P.P.S I STILL don't own HON or a house that blows bubbles or a brother who can say bubble in Spanish**

Chapter 12

Twin: Ladies, gentlemen, Erik, welcome back! Except for you Erik, go back to dead

Stranger: You really don't want to do that dare

Twin: Which I never will do, and don't have time to do

Redstar: Why not?

Twin: `Cause I have, like, 14 reviews to put in here

Jack: I'm sure it's not that many…wait! That came out wrong, I mean…er…

Twin: …I counted

RJ: You can count? Since when?

Twin: …FluffyBeer…

RJ: No!

Twin: Ok, lets get started

**From- GoddessOfEvilDeathChaos**

**hey can i be in it? Please...**

**OK...**

**Darius..(truth)Do you really love Aphrodite?(Make Aphrodite leave the room)**

**Dare-Stark- Ride a bike on a ramp.. jumping over a shark tank with hungry white sharks.**

**Die-Erik- Give Twin deadly objects to do the deed anyway she wants!**

Twin: I like this girl

Chaos: Then what happened to the rest of my name?

Twin: I'm too lazy to write the whole thing over and over again

Chaos: …Ok then

Twin: I like the die though, so lets get started!

Zoey: You're excited about this?

Twin: Erik gets to choose his own death, what's not great about it?

Zoey: He'll choose something painless

Twin: …I don't have anything painless here. In another story I dared someone to EAT Darious

Darious: …

Twin: Yeah…Aphrodite, leave the room

Aphrodite: Why?

Chaos: `Cause I said to

Aphrodite: Fine (leaves the room)

Stark: Did Aphrodite just do as she was told?

Damien: I am baffled

Twin: So Darious

Chaos: Do you love Aphrodite?

Erin: Ok no

Shaunee: They didn't

Twin: What?

Erin: You stole our twin thing.

Twin: …Whatever

Chaos: So, Darious?

Darious: Yes, I do

Twin: She's not here, you know

Chaos: Yeah, you don't to lie

Darious: I'm not lying

Twin: You're serious! No fun.

Aphrodite: What'd I miss?

Chaos: Nothing *sigh*

Twin: Guess all we can do now is watch Stark probably die

Chaos: …Sweet

Stark: Not sweet!

Zoey: Why do you always have to kill people!

Twin: That's just the way I am, and I need you to be ok with it

Zoey: I'm not

Twin: …Stop trying to change me!

Redstar: Meanie

Zoey: Right, **I'm **the mean one

Twin: You are

Stark: But why kill people every 5 minutes?

Twin: I question the writer

Zoey: You're the writer

Twin: Well that sucks

Redstar: Kinda does

Twin: Yeah, I might need to go see that psychiatrist again

RJ: I'll say

**Stark Jumps Over the Shark Tank, And Falls In awhile the Tricycle I Gave Him Makes It**

Ness: …How does **that **happen

Twin: …I…don't…know

Johnny B.: But…you're the writer

Twin: And I lost control over what happens here a long time ago. It was spost to be indestructible, but look at what…He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named…did

Ant: He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?

Johnny B.: Voldemort?

Twin: *Gasp* No!

Stark: Then what was with the gasp?

Voldemort: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Twin: That

Ant: Thanks a lot Johnny

Johnny B.: Anytime

Twin: Don't blame Johnny B., he can't help what he is. Or that he is dangerously stupid

_**Bad news, my notebook, where everything is written, was damaged **__***cough* water bottle *cough* and I lost some of the chapter. I'll recover what I can and get back when I can. Sorry guys, hope to keep in touch with you, fun bunch to talk to.**_

_half of twin_


	13. Chapter 13

SUP PEOPLE

I know I haven't posted in forever. But to make up for it I'm starting a spin off of this story since I left it at an awkward spot. It's the same thing only with a few twist and some tricks up my sleeves. Check it out now!

Don't Get Your Fangs in a Twist by half of twin

Coming to the half of twin fanfiction profile near you. Actually its not near you its on the internet

Insane as always,

half of twin


End file.
